Justice Done
by EdithType
Summary: Lillian Luthor and her offer regarding Jeremiah's freedom.
1. Chapter 1: One has to stay

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl.

...

Before you read this! It is not my intention to make this a story, it is just my imagination picturing how Cadmus would be willing to trade Jeremiah's freedom. I wrote it and I was not sure about sharing it because if I didn't plan a story, who would be interested in reading it? However, even if it is a one-shot, I wanna share it because I am pretty sure we all wonder what will happen in future episodes. If you decide to read it, I hope you enjoy it! :D

...

Chapter 1: One has to stay.

...

"I am a scientist. You know how this works, Kara Zor-El." Lillian Luthor's voice echoes in the room. Her eyes analyzing any reaction from the Kryptonian standing in front of her. "Our project needs a subject; therefore, one has to stay."

How did all of them end up in that position? Behind the hard women who was supposed to be imprisoned, two guards on each of her sides, holding Jeremiah and Alexandra Danvers. The tip of handguns pressed on both their heads. Short breaths are the only sounds. Everyone is tense.

"Choose one." Lillian says with indifference, as if asking someone for an ice cream flavor.

The three of them are exhausted, the light on their heads reflected on their wet foreheads; Kara's fists clenched, she can not take her eyes off the blood on the surface of Jeremiah's split lip, neither from Alex's tiny cut on her right temple, a red line falling down from it. _Why are they bleeding? I can't handle seeing them hurt._

Supergirl has not turned around to look over her shoulder, but she knows there are two more guards behind her, she can hear them, their heartbeats.

"Take Alex with you, both of you, go home... ah!" The guard kicks Jeremiah's back, making him fall on his face; then he picks him up again.

"No!" Alex tries to break free but fails at it.

"Stop!" Kara starts to panic "Why are you doing this? They are human…"

"They are traitors." Lillian interrupts with a hard voice. Out of nowhere, her features relax a bit, showing off her lecture about her favorite subject of conversation "They are traitors because of you. You and your kind have played with our hospitality. Everything you brought was crime, more aliens, and misery. Look at them…" She opens both her arms to point father and daughter. "The Danvers family. Hardworking parents, a smart girl; a remarkable and happy family…" Her sight is poisonous again "…until you passed by their doorstep."

"Don't listen to her, Ka…" Jeremiah tries to speak one more time, but the guard holding him twists his arm on his back, making him cry in pain.

"Dad!" Alex struggles against her holder too.

"If any of them speak again, shoot them." The head of Cadmus commands.

For the first time, even while having her powers, Kara feels cold. It is an awful feeling that goes from the top of her head, through her spine, and ends at her toes. They are trapped and she has to make a decision.

"Ironic, isn't?" Lillian has not taken her sight from Supergirl. "You cut this family years ago, and now you have to cut it one more time. That's cruel considering the favor they did to you. Now you see who the problem really is?"

Kara says nothing. Her thoughts are focused on her foster dad and her sister. This is not fair. It had been so difficult to be reunited, and now they have to be separated again. She will not let Alex be torn apart twice. Eliza won't endure that a second time either. Jeremiah deserves to be free. Her eyes capture Alex's gaze, there is fear and frustration written in them, Kara knows her mind is running too. Tears are a thread trying to scape Kara's eyes, but she holds them back, swallows the lump in her throat.

"They gave you a home, shared their space, gave you food, a bed to sleep, they adapted their lives around you and yet, young or not you had powers but you let them take Jeremiah away." Lillian Luthor continues with her speech. "You don't deserve to hold the Danvers surname. You will never give back Alexandra or Eliza the joy of those years missed because Jeremiah wasn't there… he should have been there, where he belongs, next to his family; not you, a mere intruder in their house. You know it's true. That is what has brought you nightmares. Deep down, that truth kills you." She offers a slight smile with arrogance imprinted on it. Enjoying being on the first row to watch a Kryptonian's broken face. Admiring the power of her own words. "Krypton is gone, so are your relatives; you should have died too, I am sure you wished that more than once. You try to buy your presence in this planet by 'helping' us, but we both know you don't belong to Earth, you have no home. You must have tried so hard to convince yourself that this was your new home, but you only brought sorrow to those who tried to help you. You should be ashamed of what you have caused. That is your legacy of misery. You survived alongside floating trash from your home planet, but trash will always be trash." She pauses, not blinking, not moving; simply watching. "Have you made your decision already, Kryptonian? Who stays?"

That evil woman was not the only one watching Kara. Alex's heart breaks when she sees how every word is a spike in her little sister's heart. As words are spoken, the agent finds it hard to deal with her own feelings. She did reject Kara at first, she didn't want to share her stuff with a stranger, an alien stranger. She does remember not wanting Kara in her life, not talking to her for a while after Jeremiah's presumed death. _It's her fault; it's all because of her!_ Alex remembers claiming to her mom the night of the funeral; because she knew Kara was listening in the next room. She knows she was not the best sister those years, she sucked as a big sister. Kara did her best to be there for her in those gray days, but she pushed her away those first couple of years _Stop following me!_ _I don't want you around me! I don't want you in my life! Just leave us alone! I can't stand your melancholic eyes!_ She said before slamming the door on Kara's face.

Melancholic eyes? No, they were never melancholic, they were sympathetic and pure. Alex loves those tender eyes; always expressive, kind, warm, honest, but above all, always hopeful. Those events are buried in a dark place of her heart that still torments her with a feeling if guilt; their relationship did not start very well, but they have worked so much on it, they have gone through so much, neither of them worrying for childish behavior in the past, but leaving it behind and focusing in relying on one another now, and they are still learning. So when Alex sees shame in those eyes, she feels pressure inside her chest; it is clear for her now that that cold woman did not need to say any of those horrible things to Kara, because her sister had already told them to herself more than once, and that same pain has been brought to surface again by Lillian Luthor. The head of Cadmus will pay for this, she will pay for making Kara cry, because no one messes with her sister.

But they have to get out of there first _Where are you, J'onn?! We need a hand here_ Alex thinks in hope the Green Martian can perceive her mind. Alex could free herself, but that would only mean getting her father killed at the very same moment. Kara could use her heat vision to hit one of the guards, but the other one will shoot his prey or probably both guards behind Kara would shoot her. Of course Kara is buying them some time, but no sound can be heard through those walls. _Where are you when we need you Mon-El?_ _Kara needs you now._ Her little sister, who in this very moment offers her an apologetic smile because her superhearing is telling her no one is going towards their location and they are running out of time; then she looks back to Lillian.

"One has to stay. Let them go." Kara's voice is flat. She looks at the ground in resignation and places both her wrists behind her, waiting for the cuffs and to her surprise, before it can touch her, she feels nausea; realizing those are kryptonite cuffs. _Of course they had planned this since a while ago_ She tells herself.

"What…" Alex's voice snaps Kara from her despair, their eyes locked in the other's ones. Alex tries to speak, but she is mute. Her voice is gone. _What are you doing, Kara?!_

"Honorable decision." Lillian signs her guards to restrain Supergirl. "Trying to somehow amend your past."

"No!" Jeremiah fights trying to get free from the guard behind him.

"N-… no…" Alex's voice is still stuck somewhere, it comes out as a whisper. She sees as the two guards behind Kara place kryptonite cuffs, making her fall on her knees immediately, falling forward, but one of the men keeps her balanced. Alex feels someone pulling her away from Kara, someone is dragging her out of the room; her dad's voice calling Kara over and over again. "Kara…" It is a low voice, but it is better than nothing. Someone has to come and help them! Kara is looking smaller as she goes away, her body finally reacts and tries to move forward, to reach Kara, but hands keep pulling her far away.

Kara is still on her knees, kept in place by guards grabbing both of her arms. Lillian Luthor comes from behind her, and Alex's eyes go wide when she sees a Kryptonite blade in her right hand. _The kryptonite we recovered…_

"This is for my daughter…" She grabs Kara's hair pulling her head back as she sinks the blade in her right lower back.

Alex feels air taken out of her lungs as she hears Kara screaming in agony, her face a reflection of pain.

"You turned her against me. You made her a traitor." And Lillian Luthor twists the blade while it is still in between flesh. One more cry drilling Alex's ears.

"KARA!" Alex's voice finds its way back to reality.

This time the door is slammed on the agent's face.

...

If you missed it, I wrote a note on the top ^^

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: The necklace

I read all of your encouraging reviews and they mean a lot to me. I know what it feels like to be on the other side of the screen and not knowing the end of a story because the fic wasn't finished. I'll reply to your reviews having the chance, I promise! Guest reviews THANK YOU! I'm being honest with you saying that, I really don't know exactly what I'll write, but I don't wanna leave you with a question mark. I'll be updating this as I have the opportunity to; it might not be as long as GOING HOME (hopefully), but I will finish it. Plus, we have to do something during the show's winter break.

Now… this chapter genuinely made me cry, my own words… what the…? I didn't even know that was possible, but I guess there's always a first time. Or maybe it was the melody in the background, which is a beautiful masterpiece, yet so melancholic. I would suggest you to take a tissue just in case. My apology for the broken hearts in advance.

If you were curious, the melody is called On The Nature Of Daylight by Max Richter. But seriously, I don't recommend listening to it while reading this chapter. Somehow, I know some of you will ¬_¬ but I'm warning you! This melody is beautiful for doing other stuff like meditation or while working, not while reading this. Listen to it wisely.

Here we go…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl. I also do not own On The Nature Of Daylight, it belongs to Max Richter.

…

Chapter 2: The necklace.

...

When someone dies, you see the body, the ashes, what is left of it, or at least something that proves that loved one's life has come to an end. You face it, you carry on the pain, deal with it, you go as deep as you need to go so you do not dig that deep never again, and the only exit is above your head, out of that cold hole in your heart; you understand everything has a cycle, a beginning and an ending… you resign, you accept it, and move forward. But how to move forward when you do not know what happened? How to move forward from a platform of uncertainty in which you have no body, no proof, no evidence that confirms someone's absence in this world? Not knowing is always worse than knowing.

 _My sister…_

 _I want to see her…_

...

It had been ten minutes since the annoying bell was ringing, they had to take the bus back home and the driver was losing patience. Where was that alien girl? Alex was moving her left foot with impatience, looking at the clock in her right hand every minute. _Damn it, Kara! Hurry up!_

Another minute passed by and the driver offered an apology saying he could not wait any longer. The bus left. Alex was angry, extremely angry. _F*·#!_ She had plenty of homework to do, but she could not go home without the alien. A speech from her mother was the last thing she needed. _Where are you Kara?!_ Alex rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and went back inside the school building with hard steps, trying to control her breathing and holding back a scream of frustration. _I'm nobody's f $ &ing mother! Why is she so dependent? So weak? I'm the one who has to do everything!_

Alex passes door by door, every classroom. No signs of Kara. She was not in the gym either, neither in the library, restrooms checked, she went upstairs, not in the labs; just when she turned on her heels a bit concerned of what was happening and afraid to be grounded if something happened to Kara, she heard laughs. Very low… no, not low… but far. _From where…?_ When she looked down at the backyard of the school, through a window, she saw Kara, and four people; two girls and two guys, of course Alex knew who they were, who would not be willing to do anything to hang out with them? The coolest of the coolest people in that school? Kings and queens. One of them Amanda Neace, the fastest runner… well, not anymore, Kara was the fastest now, she beat her and claimed that title. They were laughing, but it did not look like a conversation. In fact, Kara did not seemed to be having fun at all. Her glasses had been removed and her hair was slightly messed up. She was not tall in comparison with Luke, one of the basketball team players, while he was keeping his hand raised up where Kara could not reach; he had something inside his hand Kara was desperate to recover. Alex knew what was happening. She knew this scenario. But if she went into it, her popular reputation would be banned for helping a weirdo. Her reputation at school or a whole lecture from her mom for not taking care of Kara? Kara had powers, of course she could use them. Hopefully, nobody else but her was watching. _C'mon Kara…_ But Kara held back, Alex had no superhearing, but she saw desperation in those blue eyes, as if pleading. She could read a _"Give it back"_ in the alien's lips. Her reputation or her mom? Nightmare at school or at her house? Well, her mom would forgive her eventually, she had to. School would stay normal. _Dad would never forgive me…_ she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath _…but if not because of Kara, dad would…_ laughs made her open her eyes. Between Luke and the other guy, Connor, they started to throw something from one another, like baseball, but Alex can hardly notice what it is. She does not like that foster sister, but this is not right either. She tights her fists and starts to run downstairs. She has no idea of what she will do, but whatever, she is already on her way. Voices getting louder as she approaches the door heading towards the backyard.

"Give it back!" Kara's voice is clearer now, even in the distance.

"It's a rock! What kind of parents give their child a rock?" Luke was mocking as he catched the necklace Alex knew Kara always had with her. The other girls were only laughing at the background witnessing everything with enthusiasm.

"I guess very poor parents." Connor replied making fun of the situation.

"Please, give it back." Kara pleads, and Alex notices the huge effort the girl does to control herself from killing either of those bullies.

"It's a rock, a dead rock, just like you parents…"

"Hey!" Alex walks with determination, not completely sure where she is getting her courage from. "Give it to her!"

"Uh oh, sister to the rescue guys! Run!" Amanda jokes with sarcasm. Alex finally reaches her and notices Kara's glasses in her left hand. The ones her father gave to her.

"Give me the glasses." She commands.

"Or what?" Amanda steps closer trying to intimidate her.

"Give me the glasses."

"Take them."

Alex tries to, but the other girl takes her left hand backwards, evading Alex's reach.

Everyone would expect an intellectual reaction from Alexandra Danvers; a brilliant student, yet one with a social life, not one of those nerds. What no one expects is the immediate fist on Amanda's left cheek.

The girl falls hard on the ground, starting to cry. Alex takes the glasses from her forcibly. The other girl, Susan, attempts to go after Alex, but there is something in the Danvers girl that scares her, so she steps back. Amanda asks the guys to punch Alex.

"I don't fight with girls." Says Connor half laughing, enjoying the show.

"I need to go to the infirmary!" Amanda is sobbing. "I think she broke my nose!"

"Me neither," Luke speaks "but that's my girlfriend you just punched." He drops the necklace. Puts one foot on it, and drags the rock between the sole of his shoe and the concrete.

"No!" Kara yells painfully. She rushes as soon as Luke steps aside to pick Amanda off the ground. The others following them to the infirmary.

Alex watches them leave. Now life for her will probably be miserable at school. Kara's sobs take her out of her thoughts. The alien is on her knees, she has taken the necklace in her right hand and placed her left hand on her eyes, trying to cover tears. Her whole body shudders and shakes uncontrollably.

This is the first time Kara cries in front of her. Of course Alex had heard her many times at night, when Kara silently cries under the sheets of her bed, or when she goes to the roof in the middle of the night, when she thinks her foster family is sleeping.

"I'm s-sorry mom… dad…" The Kryptonian holds the necklace with her two hands and the older sister sees the scratch on the rock. "I'm so sorry…"

Alex might have limited herself in terms of being expressive or opening easily with people; she was more reserved now, colder on the outside; however, for her surprise, watching that girl feeling remorse and apologizing to her death parents is hard, it hurts and reminds her of her own loss. Jeremiah's belongings are still in their house, but for Kara, that necklace is everything she has left of her family, probably the most precious object to her from her home planet. She lost Jeremiah, but Kara lost Jeremiah and many others before him, she lost everything she grew up with, everyone she knew. How could someone endure that? It is in this very moment of watching Kara defeated and hopeless; that Alex realizes that foreigner girl is alone. Alex herself has felt alone without her dad and the not-great-communication with her mother, but she still has a family. As for Kara… she has nothing, but a scratched necklace. No one. Nowhere to go. She was sent here against her own will. They live under the same roof, but she ignores the Kryptonian.

Kara keeps sobbing, and Alex regrets being so distant with someone who desperately needed someone by her side since the very first moment she stood on Earth. If Kara made it through that loss, maybe there is hope Alex will too. _How could you keep that pain to yourself, Kara?_ She is the opposite of weak.

After almost two years since her dad left, for the first time, she sees Kara crying, she finally sees the real Kara, she approaches Kara, she hugs Kara as her family, her foster sister, no… her sister. Covering Kara's hands with one of hers, covering the scratch left not only between them at the start of their relationship, but on that necklace. The necklace that is a bond for Kara and her family; the necklace that also represents when their sister's bond was born.

...

That necklace that now lies in front of her. Tainted with blood. _Keep it safe for me?_ Lying on Supergirl's suit. Blue and red fabric covered in brown, dry blood. Seconds, sounds, smells, everything freezes.

She remembers waking up at the DEO. Her father and her were found outside that place where Lillian Luthor set a trap for them. Where Kara…

 _…_

 _Well… I may not need Superman to be hero, but I will always need you._

 _I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were less to me than Clark, you were the only reason I ever felt at home on this planet._

 _…_

"We could not get information from the sender… but it arrived this morning." J'onn speaks carefully, with a soft voice full of emotions. He does not dare to put his hand on Alex's shoulder, afraid to break her even more, she looks so fragile, so empty, so lost. "It came with a note…"

REJOICE IN YOUR HUMAN FAMILY, ALEXANDRA.

-L. Luthor.

 _..._

 _Family…_

 _…_

 _You don't deserve to hold the Danvers surname._

 _…_

 _Family…_

 _…_

 _No, no… wait, wait… to family. Love bonds us all._

 _…_ _but Alex, you are not alone._

 _So what about Maggie? What's she like?_

 _I'm proud of you._

 _We're gonna find Jeremiah, Alex. I swear._

 _One has to stay. Let them go._

…

 _My sister…_

 _What did you do to her?_

 _Where is she?_

 _I need to see her…_

Because not knowing is always worse than knowing.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: Loyal

Finally! I was able to update. When I saw the length of this I realized why it took me long :o Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for each precious review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl.

…

Chapter 3: Loyal.

...

"Delightful…"

Doctor Amoura had lost count of how many species she had seen before. A wide variety of skin color, textures, powers, reactions to external stimulus, shapes… but nothing compared to a specie so similar to humans on the outside, yet fascinating in its systems under the skin.

"How long?" Asked Lillian Luthor, standing next to her, arms crossed.

"Was the stabbing necessary?" Came out a displeased voice. "Now we have to wait because of it."

"Yes, for my own matters."

"Seems like she's…"

"It." Corrected Lillian. "It is an alien. Refer to IT."

"Yes, Lillian." The doctor sighed. "It seems to be healing. Sunlight is working."

"You haven't answered my question."

Both women had their eyes on Kara's body. The Kryptonian's naked figure was sedated lying on her stomach. Arms wide open to her sides simulating a cross; her face laid to her left, where an oxygen tube was taped to her mouth. Hands, feet, head, and torso strapped to that bed. On her lower back, the wound the Luthor had caused was starting to close.

"I need it to recover a bit more, its cells should be in a good condition for the next step. We need the Kryptonite to be entirely removed from its body… Why the poisoned Kryptonite compound on the blade?" Amoura's tone sounded annoyed. "What did she… I mean… what did it do to you?"

"Very well." Was the only thing Luthor replied, dismissing any other conversation. "How about our subjects?"

"All waiting for the donor's cells." The doctor leaned her chin to Kara's form.

"Good." Lillian kept her apathetic eyes and unemotional voice. "When it's recovered, start with the procedure. Take whatever is necessary, drain it if you need to."

"Drain it?" Amoura looked at her. "We can work at a slow rhythm to persevere our source subject and keep it alive. We are talking about genetically supplying an army of one hundred clones. We have to be careful with this subject if we want this to last for a while. You have a Kryptonian here. What we could do based on its physical functions…"

"If the procedure commands it, drain it in the spot. Blood, tissue, organs, substances, hormones… anything you need, as much as you need." The woman cut. "This alien is dead already. Dead to this world. Dead to its traitors fake relatives."

For a few seconds, Doctor Amoura felt a hint of sadness for the alien in her face. Because she knows Kara Zor-El is still alive… at the moment. She has to admit she does share Lillian Luthor's ideals regarding alien invaders; but only against those whose intentions are to harm life on Earth; this female Kryptonian on the other side, has brought chaos to this planet due to foreigners enemies, but it has also brought life by helping countless lives, including hers during Myriad.

Traitors? She disagrees with that word being applied on humans. The doctor watched plenty of news and media about Superman and the icon of hope this alien was for humans. Aspiring to someday, be lucky enough to meet at least one of these almost invincible beings. To make an agreement with them, in order to study them and use that research to benefit human life, treat diseases… but with the alien on that bed, there is no agreement, there is only captivity and cruel experimentation. Amoura did not sign for that, but to benefit both parties, humans and aliens. This female alien in particular, it has good intentions; ironically, cleaning human trash most of the time because apparently, aliens or not, humans do well killing each other and these beings from other galaxies had helped to somehow restore balance on Earth.

Helen Amoura feels bad for this alien. This is a good alien. But that feeling will help no one; she must clear her mind, research goes first and she knows that sometimes taking the life of an individual is needed to win war; sometimes, sacrifice is needed. Lillian Luthor will not let this alien get out from those facilities, at least not alive, because the woman has taken it personal against this specie since her son and daughter got involved.

Lillian Luthor leaves the room without saying a word. Leaving the doctor setting things ready to work.

The doctor approaches the figure strapped to the bed.

"You're just a kid… not older than own my daughter." She whispers as her eyes travel all over Kara's body. She places her hand over the almost entirely healed wound. "We'll begin shortly. I am sorry it has to be done this way. If you must die here, I will make sure we use my research to help many lives. I am sure you would like that, Supergirl."

…

It had been one of those exhausting mornings. All she wants is to go home and forget about lawyers, press, meetings, paperwork; she wish she could be inside a bubble, floating in the sky, away from the noise, away from her mother's resent crime, prison issues, her lastname reputation tarnishing with blood one more time. After all of the effort she has done to prove the word "Luthor" is not a synonym of "Evil", seems like the family is cursed, or probably as she once said to Kara, some people are just bad. Kara Danvers, the only press she granted an interview to. Because she knows her bright friend will do everything but blackmailing her lastname like the rest of media does; she knows Kara will do justice and support L Corp's operations focusing on improving life on Earth, helping others.

Kara is not only a reporter who speaks with the truth, but she has this talent to explain how that truth is good for the world, enhancing whatever the subject of an article of hers is about. Kara is light, and she brings light to whoever is around her.

In a world full of vultures dressed like business people, feeling like gods amongst humans, but only waiting to see anyone collapsing; people like Kara Danvers are one of those stars you know once you meet them, you have to keep them on your side, because probably although truth might hurt, they will be honest and stand by your side in dark and bright moments. Lena feels grateful for Kara, not only she has ethics as a reporter, but she also has become her friend. The one and only of Lena's friends, because for her, the rest of people in her circle are a bunch of hypocrites consumed by luxuries and arrogant lifestyles.

Lena comes from a lonely, feet on the ground life… a life before the Luthor lastname was added; a life without anything in it. It took time for her to understand what real values were. Attending to private schools, always having shelter, attention, food, clothes, having as much as she wanted by only requesting it. She indeed started to be seduced by that lifestyle. If she was unnoticed before, eventually she liked having everyone's attention… but that spot of light started to give her a headache after a while. Even having everything, Lillian Luthor made sure she was always reminded she was adopted; she was carrying a lastname now and the lifestyle it came with it, but she would never be a real Luthor, she was a guest in the family, and they were doing a favor to charity through her.

Lena understood money can not buy you a family, friends, kindness, true treasures of life; she learned that the hard way, but she had been worse, she could get out of there alive, with or without the Luthor lastname. Lena knew what it was to have nothing, but also what it was to have everything, well… almost everything. Honestly, having nothing or everything would make no difference for her, she was familiar with both; because you come to this world with nothing in your hands, and you'll leave with nothing… Lena learned to measure her life with hard work and loyal people on her side. Kara Danvers was both, hard working and loyal; but not only that, she was one of those people you never think you will meet, and when you do, you feel you do not deserve to meet them because "Who am I to have this person in my life? Did I do something good? Does that mean I am good person?" Kara brought light and peace every time she went through her door. Kind, committed, extremely honest, funny… genuine. Lena always thought Kara had a precious life, a happy one, because only a happy life would bring those positive attitudes. She did not know too much about Kara's personal life, and she was deeply sorry for that, because she indeed wanted to know her better and the good thing was that, as her exclusive reporter, with every interview, she had to opportunity to open more and more to Kara, hoping one day Kara would open more to her as well. Nevertheless, Kara did not attend their appointment that morning. In the middle of media chaos and work, Kara's visit was the only exciting thing that day, and Lena chuckled at the thought of how Kara's absence that day had affected her. _Since when am I so dependent to someone?_

"Excuse me! Miss..."

Lena takes her eyes off her paperwork when she hears the hurry steps and her assistant's nervous walking heels sound getting closer. _Kara? No, she's never late, and she doesn't need to rush into my office anymore…_ Her gaze placed on her door just in time to see Alexandra Danvers entering her office holding up a FBI badge in her right hand, a black box in her left one.

"Lena Luthor."

"Agent Danvers." Lena steps up frowning as she tries to understand why Kara's sister is here.

"Alex, please."

"What's going on?"

"Miss Luthor... she said..." her assistant tries to offer an explanation.

"It's fine, I'll take it from here. Excuse us, please."

The door closes and tension overcomes the space. Alex looks different. Lena Luthor has a perfect sense for body language and the agent's breathing reveal anxiety. She has no color on her face, gray half circles under her eyes; although she is looking at her with determination, apparently her mind is somewhere else, because there is a hint of fear, distant fear.

"May I ask why you did that entrance? Bursting into my office with an FBI badge held high? Is this related to the recent virus?"

"My apology for that." Alex's voice sounds different too, robotic and low. "I know we barely know each other. But Kara deeply trusts in you; that badge was to reach you as fast as I could."

"Kara? Is everything ok?" Lena's voice goes from confusion, to concern. "Is Kara ok? She was supposed to come for an interview two hours ago and she didn't show up."

The mention of _Kara_ acted like a trigger and the CEO noticed the agent shrinking, tightening her grip on the black box she is carrying.

"Alex? What happened? What's that?" She points with her eyes, trying to see through the black parcel.

"I shall not tell you this, or at least you should not hear it from me but..."

"What's in that box?"

Lena Luthor's attention was completely focused on her and the box. Standing there behind her white desk, impassive and confident, Alex sees the reason behind Kara's admiration towards her friend. She did look intimidating, but her vibes were far different from the dark aura Lillian Luthor was always emitting. Lena did look worried now.

The agent sighed, stepping forward, leaving the box on Lena's desk. The Luthor was about to take the top off, but Alex quickly placed her trembling hand on one of hers, stopping her. To which Lena looked at her with a non said _What?_

"It's shocking at..."

"Just let me do it, Alex." Said Lena, getting her neutral posture back. Softly, moving Alex's hand out of the way.

Lena takes the top side of the box to take a look at its content. As she does, she gasps, stepping back, away from Supergirl's suit, her friend's suit. Her eyes wide open, locked into the box.

"What is this? Where did you get this from?" But she does not get an answer, she gets a question instead.

"It came with the box. Do you recognize this?" Alex extents her arm, offering her a folded note.

Lena takes it and reads it.

"This is my… m-my mother's handwriting." She frowns again, suddenly stammering. "Was this addressed to you? How do you know her?" She asks, but looks back at the note. "Wha… human family? What does that…" Lena stares at Alex, asking for an explanation that put pieces together. Supergirl's tainted suit and a strange note from her foster mother, both addressed to Alex Danvers regarding her _human_ family; Kara is part of Alex's family; Kara never misses an appointment with her… is it that… human family?... Her mother's note, her mother hates aliens, Cadmus… family…Then Lena starts to realize what Alex's silence means and flashes come to her mind… _Those eyes, they are a blue I've never seen before, they have their own brightness, even at dim light, a blue out of this world… out of this…world._ The gala, the interview with Supergirl, Cadmus, the Medusa virus. Those blue eyes, similar facial expressions. "Oh my God…" Lena has to support herself on the desk to stay in place. She stays quiet for a moment, organizing her thoughts. "Kara?…" She looks at the blood on the suit, then at Alex again with a hard expression. "What happened?"

"Your mother has her. This was delivered to me today." Replies Alex hardening her features, not daring to look down at her sister's suit.

"My mother is in prison…"

"Was." Corrects the agent.

"No, wait…" She holds her hands in front of her. "Kara… Supergirl…"

The CEO is trying her best to process everything happening. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Lena turns back to take some water and offers Alex some.

Nervously, Lena contacts her assistant. "Cancel every appointment for today. No exceptions."

"Yes, Miss Luthor." Replies the voice on the other side.

"Kara is not your sister…" She sits carefully; sight lost, still landing in reality.

"Not biologically." Replies Alex, sitting in the chair on the other side of Lena's desk.

"Please…" Finally, the CEO's eyes go back to Alex's. "Tell me what happened, Alex."

"Do I have your word…"

"You do." Replied Lena with conviction, and all analytical training Alex had, let her know the Luthor was truly concerned and being honest. "Kara has it."

"You might know Superman's story… this is Kara's." The older sister takes a deep breath. "After Krypton's critical conditions, Kara was sent to Earth to protect her baby cousin, who we know today as Superman. She lost everything and everyone, but in difference from Superman's pod, her flight to Earth was interrupted when her pod got stuck for years in the Phantom Zone, a place in space where there is no time; luckily, Kara made it out of there; however, by the time she landed, Superman had already grown up to became a superhero. Kara came to our lives when she was thirteen years old. Superman, who my scientists parents helped to understand his powers during his life, found Kara's pod when it landed; he knocked at our door and my family took her in."

 _So Kara didn't have a happy life after all…_ Lena stayed quiet, diving in her own mind.

"As you know, Kara decided to help people and Supergirl was presented to the world. I told her not to do it…" Alex stopped herself for a moment, fighting to stay in place; a part of her always disliked Kara being Supergirl, putting her life in danger, and now she was in danger because of wearing that suit. "But my sister always had the heart of a hero…" Lena saw Alex doing a notable effort to swallow her own pain. "Your mother… took it personal since Lex was involved, and now with you and Supergirl working together…"

"Supergirl told me my mother kidnapped her before… How did it happen this time?"

"This… hate towards aliens has been there for a while. Both my parents knew everything about Kryptonian physiology and the government knew that. So one night, they came to our house to take Kara away. Of course mom and dad refused to hand a thirteen years old scared girl to the government; therefore, my dad made an agreement and he accepted to work for the government and provide his knowledge about Kryptonian's physiology so they didn't put Kara in a lab; so she could stay with us." Alex sipped from her glass of water. "Everything was going fine, but a day of July, we were told my father died during a mission. We learned to move on, mom at her job, Kara and I at school. Life kept going, then one day Kara decided to be Supergirl… it wasn't until a few months ago, that we knew my dad was still alive and that Cadmus had him."

"What?" Lena interrupted her again. Her voice, her eyes, the way she was seated; everything told Alex the CEO was listening to everything coming out of her mouth.

"Together, we promised to find my dad and bring him home. When Kara was kidnapped, my father helped her escape; when we went to the place she said she was captive, Cadmus had left. Kara swore to find my father, so…" Her voice slightly broke, but Alex calmed immediately, straightening her back. "Two days ago, Kara and me went to look after my father."

"Just by your own?"

"Your mother… has a way to emit a frequency that only reaches Kara. That was how she got kidnapped last time. Lillian Luthor kidnapped a friend of ours and used him as bait to capture Kara and take her blood. That was how she was able to access a Fortress of Kara and Superman, where she got information to expand the Medusa virus…"

"This time, we were at Kara's place in our sister's night when your mother reached her and told her she had my dad, she was willing to trade his freedom. She requested only the two of us to meet her, no one else. We asked her for something only my dad would know, so we could be sure it was true. The answer came right away. I am an agent, naturally I asked for backup; they would be cautious, approach the area carefully and with a slight delay of time in case the space was being watched, so my backup team did and…" Alex gulped, turning her head to the left, diverting her gaze somewhere in the view from Lena's window. "When we got there, we where ambushed. Kara saw kryptonite bullets and dodged them right away. Unexpectedly, a purple warrior-shaped alien came from behind her and both started to fight. There were four other guards, so I started to shoot and fight against them, but none was shooting at me, only to Kara. Someone kicked my head, I felt a trail of blood but I wasn't knocked out, thus I fought back. I was punching a tall one when Lillian's voice was heard in the room commanding us to stop. One of the four guards was holding my dad on his knees, face bruised. I was shocked for a few seconds, I couldn't move… after so many years, he was there, alive. But that distraction made me weak and one guard took me down; I tried to resist, but a gun was next to my head." Alex stays silent during almost twenty seconds putting all of her will in stopping her trembling lower lip, which looks like an eternity to Lena, who is about to ask for what happened next, when Alex continues, still looking to nothing out through the window. "Me and my dad were both threated with guns on our heads. Kara had knocked the purple alien, but she stopped fighting when she saw the situation. Lillian Luthor told her one of us had to stay, Kara had to choose who and she…" Although Alex tries to hold them back, Lena notices the reflection of sunlight on the agent's teary eyes. "She chose herself… and… I saw your mother stabbed her before blacking out."

Lena says nothing. What could she reply to that?

Alex looks at her again, but not with hate or anger; she is looking at her with worriedness.

"I'm here because I know my sister is alive. We've tried to find her these past hours, but we haven't been able to trace her. I understand the situation you are going through after what happened with the Medusa virus, but we need any help you can provide to reach Lillian Luthor."

"Yes. Of course I'll help however I can." A simple sentence, but one that brought life to Alex.

"Would you come with me? You have to know that, this is a secret location and I am not authorized to allow you to see where we are going; I would have to cover you eyes with…"

"I understand." Lena was already on her feet, turning off her laptop, putting on her coat and taking her purse.

Alex expected different reactions. She visualized other scenarios in which Lena would not believed her; another one in which Lena happens to be pretending to be good when in reality she was part of Cadmus; or a third one in which the Luthor CEO would feel offended by being half kidnapped by the DEO, covering her face while being translated to their head quarters… but Lena in all disposition to cooperate was never considered in Alex's mind. Apparently, Kara was very appreciated by this woman.

The two of them walked out of Lena's office, taking the elevator heading the parking lot.

"Every Luthor member has a…" The CEO was interrupted by her buzzing phone. The elevator was fast, they were almost on the ground. She looked at the 'Unknown number' on the screen; she considered to ignore it, but something told her not to, so she picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, dear traitor." The other voice greeted. Even against Lena's ear, Alex could hear the loud voice of her sister's captor.

Alex's body was tense and she was ready to unfold the gun she had in her back. Was Lena part of the plan? Maybe she messed up by telling her everything about Kara's life; there was the possibility she had done a mistake by hoping Lena Luthor was the opposite to what the world believed a Luthor was, maybe she was evil after all… but Kara trusted her, so Alex held to that hope and apparently, Kara was right, because Lena's startled expression told her the CEO was not aware of anything.

"Mother." Replied Lena with an empty tone of voice.

"Am I? I've never heard of a daughter delivering her own mother to prison." There was no comment in response to that. "Are you in your office? Full time office Thursday, if I remember correctly."

Alex's knuckles were white, her fists shaking with impotence by listening that woman's voice. She closed her eyes briefly, but opened them immediately, because that voice would only bring painful images to her mind.

"I don't remember now being the time frame in which you are allowed to call from prison. Where are you calling me from?" Asked Lena, as if she was not aware of anything.

"You were right. I only accepted you; I never loved you. Goodbye, Lena." The call was cut off.

The elevator doors opened and both women started to walk towards the main door of the building.

"Mom? Mo…" A thunderous sound came from above their heads.

Something made the whole building stumble. Lena watched as windows around them broke apart, flying glass everywhere. Someone pushed her to the ground and more glass and dust fell on her body. The loud emergency alarm sang its panic notes.

"Out!" Yelled Alex, standing up and dragging Lena with her.

In the middle of people going out of the building, Lena and Alex made it through the exit. People were running and screaming at the street, she heard things like _Help! Call 911! Bomb! We need a doctor!_ Many eyes looking at the top of the L Corp building.

When Lena followed their gazes she saw the show of everyone's interest; covering her mouth with both of her hands. The complete penthouse, no… her office had disappeared, to be replaced with fire.

…

The wound was completely healed. Kryptonite out of its system too.

Helen Amoura turned on the Kryptonite emitters and the room was filled with green. Her source subject laid on her back now, her body still strapped in a cross shape.

The doctor covered her hands with surgical gloves. "Very well…" Her hand landed on Kara's forehead, then slipped slowly backwards on top of the Kryptonian's head. "Thank you for your contribution to this world, Supergirl."

Two other men entered the green room pushing a rolling table with multiple tools on its surface, ready to assist the doctor.

"Project Cadmus, day one. Shall we start gentlemen?" Helen greeted.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4: Donovan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl.

...

Chapter 4: Donovan.

...

"My babies are waiting. How are supplies going, my dear Lillian?"

The door closed behind Lillian Luthor. It was a dark area, the only light coming from tanks aligned in ten rows, each row with ten of them but parted five on each side; leaving an aisle to walk between them. An aisle in which a silhouette was contoured by a dim blue light. It was a man, dark haired, mustache, big glasses; he was not taller than Lillian, but his presence changed the environment of wherever he was.

"Evening, Mr. Donovan."

Dabney Donovan, a respected man, founder of Cadmus. Brilliant scientist, with non-conventional methods to operate.

"The source alien subject is being intervened as we speak, Sir. Doctor Amoura is collecting all genetic material needed."

"Excellent." The man turned to face the Luthor; the light reflecting on his glasses. He walked until standing in front of the third tank on the first row, his hand pressed on the crystal. "Look at him, isn't he beautiful?"

Lillian approached Donovan and stood to his right, admiring the pale skinned human inside the tank; subject HC3.

"Wonderful." Complimented the woman.

"His vitals are stable, brain functions are normal… If his family saw him in the street, they would be easily tricked believing their relative came back to life."

The rest of subjects inside tanks had the same pale gray color in their skin. All of them were re-born fallen marines; Donovan did not like to refer to them as clones, but to call them DNAliens instead.

"Soon, they will keep serving not only their country, but to the whole world." Lillian started to walk through rows; appreciating the miracle of science. "I wish they wouldn't be so dependent at the moment, so the effect could last longer."

"Indeed, dear Lillian. Hopefully, our source subject will provide enough material. Good thing is the alien can heal with sunlight. It is a matter of managing the supply. We drain it, then let it heal; then drain it again, and the procedure will go on again, and again, as many times as we need to." Donovan's eyes travel from row to row. "We'll enhance humanity. We'll be able to defend ourselves and take advantage over evolution. We will control evolution."

…

"Welcome to the Department of Extranormal Operations, Miss Luthor." Hank gave her a handshake. "My name is Hank Henshaw. I am in charge of this Department. It is our privilege to work alongside you."

"The privilege is mine." Replied Lena, still getting her eyes used to light again, after having them covered for about one hour.

She noticed the rounded table she was seated in. Alexandra Danvers was standing in front of her. Kara's boss James Olsen was there too, and next to him was the guy who helped her under the stage, to make the device work to stop the gang at the gala night. Lena saw a real FBI agent next to Alex, _Sawyer_ said the embroidered surname in her jacket. Then it was Mike of the interns too. And lastly, but most importantly, Doctors Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were there too, introducing themselves as…

"…Kara's foster parents." Lena finished the sentence. "My pleasure Sir… Ma'am." She greeted both. "Alex told me about you."

"I've been informed Agent Danvers had explained to you our current situation." Hank kept talking. "I also want you to know how sorry I am for the recent attack to your company. We sent a special medical team to support rescue teams working on taking your employees to safety."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Lena turned to look at Alex. "I guess this is the second time you save my life. If you hadn't visited me today and took me out of my office I…" Her assistant, her employees, many of them had died… no, they had been killed; and she would be dead too if not because of Alex. Her own mother had set things to get rid of her. But this was not the moment or place to feel sorrow. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat to clear her voice. "I owe you and Kara a great deal, for saving my life in these last months."

"You owe us nothing. We were doing our jobs." Replied Alex with a tender voice.

"How long has Kara been missing?" Asked the CEO.

"Since lastnight."

"We've been trying to track her since then. My name is Winn Schott, by the way." Winn gave Lena a little smile; a smile that was returned. "I checked on surveillance cameras around the area Alex indicated me they were, but apparently the system and all of its footage was altered before I could hack it."

"We can try something else first. Every Luthor member has a tracking device implanted." Explained Lena. "Luckily, I removed mine just a couple of days ago to stay out of the map in case my mother or brother decided to take action against me after the Medusa virus… and apparently I made the right decision. That is why my mother had to call me and made sure I was at my office today."

"Do you think your mother still has hers? Asked Winn.

"I doubt it. But we could give it shot."

"Cadmus is always on the move." Jeremiah Danvers looked defeated. He knew how many things worked inside Cadmus; his mind betraying him with possible scenarios for Kara. "Cadmus is usually working inside caves away from civilization or at spots under the city, like the one in which Kara was captive last time; this way if things go wrong, they disappear leaving no traces. However, there is one established location in particular; I've only been there two or three times. Big or high risk projects are developed in those facilities; they needed Kara for something big and my belief is there is a huge probability she's being held in there."

"Perhaps Lillian Luthor is at that location." James nodded.

"And how can we be sure she's not tricking us?" Mon-El spoke for the first time bringing everyone's attention to him. Anger in his eyes. Looking straight to Lena. "She's a Luthor after all. How do we know she's not part of the plan?"

"Your name is Mike, am I right?" Lena seemed to finally give him importance. "Mike of the interns." She nodded to her own statement. "I remember you."

"We can't trust you. Maybe you've been keeping eyes on Kara all this time."

"Ok dude, stop…" James placed his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. But Mon-El broke free from that grab immediately.

"Maybe you've been pretending to help Supergirl. While you and your creepy mom set everything."

Of course Lena noticed the stress in his body. She knew he was the impulsive kind of guy, clenching his jaw as if that would contain the anger behind his voice. It was a shaky voice, and that meant insecurity or… fear. Yes, it was that.

"I guess you're the friend who got to be the bait to capture Supergirl the first time." Lena said. Serious voice, head held high. Mon-El's expression shifted and she felt pride emerge inside her when the silent confirmation of her suspicions reflected in the guy's face.

"Yes, he was." Confirmed Hank Henshaw after reading Lena's mind without her noticing. "But Miss Luthor is telling the truth." Hank looked at Mon-El expecting the Daxamite to get his point.

"Lena has Kara's trust, and she has mine." Alex said full of conviction, having noticed the truth behind Hank's words.

"Maybe she cares now." Continued Mon-El. "But how do we know she isn't interested in helping us now because maybe she wants to take Kara from her mother, and use her for her own purposes."

"You're right." Lena Luthor looked at him with a serene expression. Everyone turned to her in surprise. Was she confessing? However, the Luthor was calmed. "Yes, I am a Luthor. And yes, I want to take Kara away from my mother because I have my own purposes; but those purposes seem to be yours as well. Because apparently, Mike of the interns…" Lena pointed, her confident green eyes on him, "we share similar interests regarding Kara's safety. But jealousy is the last thing she needs from you in this very moment… Now, if you're done feeling sorry for yourself in failing to help Kara while she was previously captured. Shall we focus on working together to bring her back this time?" She made a brief pause. Then her voice was lower and clear; with a perfect tone that brought a hidden challenge to the surface when she said: "Shall we go get the girl?"

Mon-El replied nothing.

"Now… that's what I call competition." Said James in a low voice only Alex and Maggie on his right, and Winn on his left, were able to hear. "I'm glad I'm not in Mon-El's position anymore."

Alex had her hands resting on her waist; Maggie had her arms crossed. Both had their eyebrows raised after Lena's comment.

"Yup, same here." Said Winn biting a twizzler. "My bet is on Lena." He whispered to his friends.

…

Project Cadmus day one had officially been running during six hours in that surgery room. The white light on Kara's body was the only thing contrasting with the green walls. The Kryptonian's torso was opened, exposing most of her internal organs. Amoura was particularly concentrated taking samples from what seemed like a human adrenal gland on top of the alien's kidneys (she was not sure if they were kidneys, but she was impressed of physical similarities shared between this specie and humans.)

"We've taken three blood units already, Doctor." Said one of the assistants. "Shall we proceed taking a fourth one?"

"No. That would cause our subject's systems to collapse. Her heart is already doing a great effort controlling the bleeding from its opened body. I'm closing it now, before we lose it. I've taken what I need now. I need one of you to help me to suture her torso. It needs to heal before taking anything else."

"Doctor Donovan requested fourth blood units, Ma'am. Two had been already delivered to him." The other assistant was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"We can't risk it." Helen Amoura signed, considering the possibility of taking more blood.

Parks, the first assistant, was starting to suture Kara's chest while the other one, Lee, was placing the third blood bag in ice. The doctor knew the rules, and she knew the results of disobeying orders. Her life and her assistants' lives were in the game here.

"I will do as you consider is best." Lee nodded while starting to remove the IV.

"Thank you, Lee." But she knew what was at stake here, and wanted to be able to go home that night. Thus she reconsidered. "Let the IV to take a fourth blood unit."

"Yes Ma'am."

While Lee and Parks kept working, Helen grabbed Kara's hand, giving a weak squeeze, hoping the subject would hold on to life while the last unit of that day was being taken.

…

After three hours, Winn could not find a single clue of Lillian Luthor's location. Mon-El and James were training, whilst Hank, Maggie and Alex were planning tactics for each team when the rescue strategy was needed.

Lena Luthor, on the other side. Was seated inside the restroom; she had spent the last twenty minutes finally being conscious of what had happened in those last hours. Flashes of her everyday entrance to work were dancing in her mind. The elevator, her floor, her office… but it was not about the place itself, it was the people she greeted every morning; accountants, analysts, marketers, engineers, her assistant, all of them had a family, they all had a life out of L Corp. Lena could feel her eyes burning, she wanted to scream in rage at her mother's actions. Her chest hurt, her throat hurt, her stomach felt weird, and she knew it was because she was holding things back. She took her purse and placed it in her mouth as she screamed, as if that would completely mute her voice. With hands on her forehead, she started rocking herself, then she punched the walls of the stall she was in. Luckily there was no one else there. It was not only the lives taken that day, it was all of the memories of her childhood growing up at the Luthor residence. When she was naive imagining a future in which her and Lillian would share everything, and support one another as she read a mother and daughter do; a future in which maybe Lillian would play with her grandsons, they would go to shopping, talk about everyday life, and they would have a good relationship. Then Lex happened, and every hope of that faded away.

Someone entered the restroom and Lena perceived the _click_ of the lock.

"I know you're here, Lena." Alex's voice was warm. "I put the lock on, no one will disturb us now."

There was no reply.

"I know you're not ok. And perhaps you don't wanna talk about it, but if there is something I've learned from Kara, is to be persistent, because in reality, people always need to talk about it." Alex seated on the floor, leaning her back on the door outside the stall she noticed Lena was. The backs of both separated by that door. Alex waited a couple of minutes before talking. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to them. Yes, you are involved, but you couldn't know that would happen. If you've known, you would have been far away from your employees and take it all for yourself."

"I barely recognize my mother…" Said Lena in a voice so low that if not because they were alone in a room, Alex would not have heard those words. "Once I told Kara some people are just bad, referring to my brother Lex… I just never expected my mother to… she is not my real mother though, but I learned to love her and accept her like that, because she was the first woman in my life I got to call 'mom'."

"We don't choose our family. But we learn to accept them, despite who they are, what they do, or…" Alex felt tears blurring her sight, "…where they come from." She stopped for a moment. "You remind me of me, somehow. Feeling responsible for everything that happens in my family."

"It's not your fault Kara got captured." Said Lena. "I just can't help but to think that maybe if I never asked Kara for an interview with Supergirl, if I never worked with Supergirl… Kara and my employees would never…"

"Stop right there." The agent interrupted her. "Past is done Lena. Kara didn't get close to you because you were a Luthor… My sister is stubborn and she always sees good in people. I guess she saw something in you, which caused Kara's admiration and respect towards you. She doesn't allow friendship in her life that easily, you know? Because being who she is, it's hard for her to not be completely honest with people she cares for, people she calls her family and friends. Kara is very selective and I am sure that eventually the moment in which you realized who she is would come sooner than later."

"I think a part of me always knew who she was." Lena's tears were dry now. She barely knew Alex, but Kara's sister had something that created a peaceful environment.

"Did you? Kara sucks at lying." Alex laughed. "Too honest to lie."

"Yes, she is not an actress that's for sure." Agreed Lena. "The closer we got, the clearer the picture was. The way she stands, the way she walks, her voice, but above all… her eyes, a blue out of this world. I was shocked this afternoon when you confirmed her identity, but I wasn't surprised."

The mention of her visit to L Corp brought the picture of Kara's suit to Alex's mind, the picture of Kara's painful face when Lillian Luthor stabbed her. The older sister shut her eyes close as hard as she could, trying to erase those memories. _Not now…_ "Everyone must be waiting for us." Alex was about to stand up.

"Alex…" Said Lena

"Yes?" Alex took a deep breath while quickly cleaning her eyes.

"You're a good sister. Now I see where Kara gets her courage from."

"No, that's not…"

"As you said to me, it is not your fault either, Alex. You haven't failed Kara. She would never be disappointed in you."

 _I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me._

 _I would never be disappointed in you._

"I…" Alex's voice was cut by a text in her phone. "Something is happening… something is attacking the bar where…" Alex stood up in a rush, going out of the restroom, running towards Winn's spot.

…

"How many, Winn?!" Asked Hank descending from the helicopter.

"Our satellite indicates around thirty."

"Team Bravo with me!" Commanded Hank.

Aliens were running out of the bar. Alex, Hank, and Maggie entered the place holding their guns aiming to shoot down… humans? Men and women were taking aliens down. Inside the place it was a fight arena in which aliens were defending themselves as best they could, some other were escaping, but these humans were not stepping back easily with alien attacks.

"These are civilians!" Yelled Maggie.

"Are they from the army?" The Guardian made his appearance in the scene.

"Seem to be humans." Mon-El approached the group.

"They look like marines." Replied Alex. "But why attacking like this, did the government sent this?"

"Not that I have been informed of." Said Hank.

But these humans in gray outfits were not stopping. Each of them had a riffle, but those were not traditional bullets, and apparently, these were strong soldiers, at least stronger than average, because with simple kicks or punches they could send aliens flying away.

Aliens were doing justice to their lives too. A few soldiers were lying on the ground already, but there were alien corpses too. This had to be stopped.

"Sir?!" Alex waited for indications.

"These soldiers need to be contained. Teams go ahead, they're the enemy!" Came Hanks's orders.

Between Mon-El and the Guardian, they knocked a few down but they were hard to take and a few of them were bouncing right away from the ground. Mon-El grabbed one of them and lifted him. The first thing to notice was the emptiness in his eyes, this soldier looked lost.

Alex and Maggie's bullets were reaching those soldiers legs; nevertheless, most of them stood up again to keep on charging against aliens, as if bullets in their bodies were tiny obstacles for them to keep walking.

Hank noticed this and when he tried to read their minds, he realized, there was only silence. He could not read a thing about them.

"Maybe they're not humans." He got to that conclusion.

"Sir?" Asked Alex.

"Kryptonite bullets! Use kryptonite bullets!"

"What?"

"Use kryptonite bullets!" Hank repeated.

The teams quickly switched their ammunitions and to their surprise, kryptonite bullets had a bigger impact on them.

Aliens, the Guardian and the DEO worked together to take them down. A few soldiers escaped, but more than twenty were dead at their feet.

Someone turned on the lights of the bar. Alex kneeled close to a guy's body. He did not look older than her, but the strangest thing was the pale skin color all of them seemed to have, a slight tone of gray on all of them.

"What is this?" She asked to whomever that was listening.

…

Kara was cold. Cold was all over her body. She wanted to open her eyes, but her body felt completely exhausted. Someone was touching her. There were hands on her body, but these hands seemed to offer warmth. Something warm. She noticed the sound of drops falling on more water, then the warmth sensation again.

"Make sure to clean her neck, Parks." Suggested Amoura.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Doctor Amoura, Parks and Lee had finished removing the stitches from the subject's torso; now it looked like a faint scar that was disappearing as minutes passed by. Not it was easier for them to clean the Kryptonian subject. They had released its body from the straps to manipulate each limp. The female still looked pale, but color was returning as more blood was being reproduced under its skin. This made Amoura happy; she was happy and thankful the Kryptonian had made it through the four blood units and the dissection performed. They had to clean everything before continuing with any other procedure.

Kara heard voices in the same room she was. There were three different heartbeats, but they were very distant. Had she lost her powers? No, she did not feel like that. She was exhausted, but the feeling was similar to that one after being exposed to kryptonite for a while. Those people, it was woman and two guys, one female voice, two male voices.

"Help me take all of this out of here." Asked Helen to her assistants.

Kara heard the steps walking away from her. A door was closed. She tried to speak, to ask them to stop and talk to her, to ask them what was happening. Where was she? There were no sounds now. What happened? _Alex…_ Out of nowhere, flashbacks came to her, memories from her sister night with Alex, Lillian's voice in her head, the ambush, she handed herself to Cadmus… to Lillian, so Alex and Jeremiah could be released. _This is for my daughter._ Lillian Luthor had stabbed her.

Her eyes opened.

Lights above her welcomed her. She tried to move but it took a bit for her body to react. When she felt her limbs, she saw her arms wide open; her eyes looked down at her feet and noticed her naked figure, which made her blush in the spot. Kara turned her body to her right trying to stand up, but her body complained with an intense pain through each part of her. The sensation made her stumble and roll to one side of the bed, falling on the floor, making her feel dizzy.

Where was she? What was this? She looked up to a couple of screens on the wall, both showing graphs of what looked like a human body, except it was not human… it was Kryptonian… it was hers. She had seen similar graphics like those before, in Eliza's files. These ones had notes on them, words like _Adrenaline, Gland, Resistance, Metabolism,_ and other things her blurry sight could not read. She blinked trying to get a better focus, but whatever that was, it couldn't be good.

She took the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her as best as she could. She was dizzy, extremely dizzy, and somehow every movement she was doing took a huge effort, leaving her breathless. With all the strength she had thanks to the sunlight in the bed, she pull her body up holding and supporting herself at the bed. There was a door not that far from her. With labored steps, she walked to it, but she was stopped when a wire in her arm pulled her back. Her eyes noticed the IV in her left arm and without thinking twice, she took it out, biting her lower lip to swallow the pain. An alarm sounded at the very same time.

 _Crap._

She reached the door and adrenaline helped her to walk faster. She had to support her own weight on the wall as she stumble with each step. She tried to run faster, but her powers were not entirely there and that only made her fall. With great effort she stood up again. It was a long aisle, but her mind had no sense of distance or time in that very moment.

"Stop right there!"

Someone yelled behind her. Rush steps getting closer. There was no way she was stopping. More steps now. She looked over her shoulder as she turned left on the aisle, but she crashed with someone else. Her eyes went wide when she saw her reflection on glasses and a familiar sharp pain hit her right leg, it was a kryptonite bullet. The man with the glasses grabbed her neck and pushed her back against the wall, her head emitted a thud sound on the concrete; then this person slammed her hard on the ground where she gagged trying to recover air, white stars in her visual field.

Everything hurt.

She wheezed when she felt someone straddling her. The steps came closer and more hands held both her arms. She wanted to scream but her body was still in shock.

"Shh… it's ok, it's ok." Said the man of the glasses on top of her, using his weight to keep her from standing up.

Kara tried to fight against them, but she could not do it. Too weak, too hurt, too drained. Who were these people? Where was Lillian Luthor?

"Stop it sweetie…" Asked the man.

"Please…" Her voice was a pleading whisper. She tried to lift her hips and made the man lose balance, but it did not work.

"I said stop!" He hit her face with the back of his hand, making Kara's head turn to the left, where she noticed the face of another man, the one holding her left arm. "I don't know why these subjects always make it so hard." Said the man putting his glasses in place. He took Kara's chin with his left hand while his right hand was taking a long box from the pocket of his coat. "My pleasure, Supergirl. Dabney Donovan at your service… well, not really, it's actually the other way round… and I do not enjoy sheer force, sweetie."

Kara kept struggling under the man's weight with short and ragged breaths, too much weight it was hard to breath.

"I always had an insulin one for me, just in case… and this one…" he took a syringe with a fluorescent green liquid Kara immediately recognized, making her scared of what she knew was about to come. "I got it because of our current subject guest, who would think I was going it need it."

"Please don't…" Kara asked again trying to get free from them.

Donovan did not even pay attention to her and inserted the needle in Kara's neck.

"I hate you're making me do this." He said as if his heart was broken. "Everything would be easier if you just let me work at peace." He felt the Kryptonian tense under him as the liquid entered the alien's body. The female alien started to shudder and curl in pain, making it harder to control. Supergirl cried in pain but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh… please, I can't stand it and now you're just being annoying." The alien kept shaking under his grab. "Shh… Don't scream." He kissed her forehead as if he was taking care of his child. "I'm here, everything is ok…" He saw tears rolling down the alien's face, "…the best thing that can happen to you right now is for you to pass out, because I need your heart now, dear Kara… our babies were not as strong as they were supposed to be with your blood, and many of them are dead because of you. So I need your heart now, your blood and hormones were not enough."

Kara's vision started to get black. She knew she was going to pass out. _My heart? Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah…_ Desperation was replaced with a hopeless feeling.

When the Kryptonian finally closed its eyes and stopped moving, Donovan relaxed and stood up. He then noticed Doctor Amoura standing there, watching the alien on the ground.

"I meant it." Donovan took her out of her thoughts. "I do need her heart. Take it out and deliver it to me, dear Helen." The doctor said as he started to walk away from the scene, cleaning his glasses with a tissue.

While the staff was bringing the stretcher, Amoura kneeled next to her subject.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped a tear from the bruised Kryptonian's face with her fingers.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5: Allies

Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! Yes, that's the exact reason why I'm updating until today. Holidays, food, crazy family… you get my point.

Thank you so so sooo much to you who are reading this fic. I truly appreciate your time to read these words. Thank you for your reviews guys! For real, they make my day and I love replying my appreciation to you! Guests reviews, thank you, thank you, thank you, and multiply my 'thank you' more than a thousand times!

Almost closing 2016, I wish you all close every cycle you have to close this year, so you can welcome 2017 freshly new. BIG HUG FULL OF LOVE TO EACH OF YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl.

…

Chapter 5: Allies.

...

"Why did kryptonite affect them?" Alex was looking at a young woman's body. Holding one of the eyelids open to test light response with her lantern.

All of the fallen soldiers had a gray-ish tone on their skin. They all were human on the outside, but... why did kryptonite affected them?

 _Cadmus... Kara._

"Hold it there!"

Alex looked up to find Hank pointing his gun to someone behind her. Alex turned her head to see a tall alien carrying a chair; a chair that was about to hit her.

"We're not them! We're not your enemy!"

The alien compared the DEO outfit with the one the corpses of those who had attacked them had.

Still with caution, the alien dropped the chair out of sight. More aliens came out of the bar; some of them with wounds, and some others carrying their friends. A few DEO paramedics approached them to offer help.

"Who are they?" Asked the alien behind Alex, referring to the enemies.

"Seems like Cadmus." Replied Hank, putting down his rifle.

"How are you so sure?" Asked another alien.

"Because last time Cadmus attacked this same bar with the Medusa virus. This place is a secret location; not too many know about it. I wouldn't be surprised if they are behind this. And these soldiers, they don't look like any alien specie registered in our files. They are probably the outcome of experimentation in Cadmus."

"We won't tolerate this a second time. Humans have declared war to us, and we will fight back." Spoke the alien behind Alex, and others followed his statement in support.

"Then we will be forced to restore order." Said Hank holding up his rifle again.

"Are you turning against your own, Green Martian?" This time it was an alien with four arms speaking, clenching his four fists, ready to fight.

"Everyone stand down!" Alex stood up. "Can't you see? This is exactly what Cadmus wants. Aliens versus humans. They have been trying to provoke you to start a fight against humanity... that would only show you as enemies, giving them evidence to persuade humans to reject every alien on Earth."

Everyone stayed silent. Alex knew she had to continue explaining her point; somehow her audience was indeed thinking over her words.

"Look, there are bad humans out there, just as there are bad aliens. Our job is to prove we can live together, share this planet because..." Kara came to her mind, making her chest hurt, "...because no matter where you come from, everyone deserves to find a place to call home. Everyone deserves to live."

"This human, I've seen her before." Said a bronze skinned alien with silver lines on his body. "She was with Supergirl the night we got free from Roulette."

"Yes, I was there too. That night Supergirl said something like what she just said." Another alien joined the discussion.

"Supergirl..." Alex cleared her throat to cover her broken voice, closing her eyes to reduce the pressure of everyone staring at her, "...she is being held at Cadmus. The woman who released the Medusa virus, is the same one who now has her. Please... I need your help to rescue her. Supergirl stood up for your cause before. Now she needs your help. I need your help to bring my sister home." She opened her eyes again to look at everyone around her.

No one said a word. They were just there, and Alex could not assume anything. Maybe this was not going to work. Why would they listen to her? She was human. But she could not give up, she had to try. With or without aliens on her side, she would get her sister back, no doubt of it.

"I have seen this woman in this the bar too." A female alien voice was heard. It was M'gann M'orzz. A small cut on her lip. "I have seen her fighting for our cause. I believe the blonde girl I've seen with you here, was Supergirl. If there is any way I can help you, I'm in."

That removed a huge amount of the weight Alex had on her shoulders.

"I will join your cause, human." Followed the bronze skinned alien.

"I'm in too." The alien who was behind her offered his hand, waiting for Alex's, who instantly shook it.

Not exactly what she was expecting to happen, but it was indeed working. A human had created an alliance with aliens.

There was hope.

…

Parks was staring at her. She could feel his heavy gaze; it was sending shivers down through her spine. Amoura knew this was wrong. What they were going to... no, what she was going to do, it was wrong; it was homicide. She had never done that. In previous occasions, subjects were already dead by the time corpses were delivered to her lab... but this alien, this Kryptonian, this... who was she fooling? This was a girl, perhaps not human, but it was a girl, this alien was no an it, it was a she. The doctor had read a bit about Supergirl's life as Kara Danvers, and according to Lillian and her files, those which only the Luthor and her had seen; Kara suddenly appeared registered as a citizen, a thirteen years old teenager, daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, her residence was in Midvale, this girl attended to middle school, high school, college, with remarkable grades, she had a job at Catco Worldwide Media, clean history... this young alien had a life as human, a job, she had friends and a family. If that was not enough, this girl was Supergirl, she was a hero.

Amoura's daughter and Kara were not alike; however, Amoura's consciousness was betraying her, and the women could not help but to imagine the sorrow and frustration this girl's mother was going through in that moment. Kara had people waiting for her; just as her daughter was waiting for her at home for dinner that night. There was no option, if Helen Amoura wanted to go home that night to be with her girl, she had to kill this girl.

Kara's chest was open again, her heart beating. The Kryptonian's skin was pale, apparently kryptonite in the room was more than needed, and it was not helpful the fact that this girl was still recovering from the blood loss; plus, although the kryptonite bullet shot at her had been removed, the liquid kryptonite Donovan had injected in her was doing its job, affecting her blood stream, therefore her heart was at risk. Amoura had to hurry up if she wanted to have the heart out in a good condition.

Next to the bed, the container for the heart was ready. Parks was prepared to receive the living muscle, case it, and deliver it to Donovan.

Lee on the other side, was working controlling the bleeding.

Amoura was ready to cut it out.

Her hands in place.

Tools on blood vessels.

All set.

"I can't do this..." She said more to herself than to her team.

Both assistants made not a sound; they were just there, looking at her.

"I can't do this." She repeated, out loud this time. Her hands left the tools on the table. "There must be something we can do... We can't lose a subject of this value." The doctor said, disguising her real intentions. Yes, it was true a Kryptonian was a wonderful source for research... but a corpse would do the job too. She had to sound convincing about keeping Kara alive. "I need this subject to stay alive in order to study the healing process after exposure to sunlight." _That should work for now._

"Perhaps we could find a way to keep her body working without a heart." Lee mentioned. "Once, I assisted Dr. Strauss and the subject was alive too. A Fungut, a red skinned alien. We removed its heart or what seemed to do the job to keep systems operating; but the subject had to be kept alive to fulfill research and tests. Dr. Strauss designed a device to replace its heart and keep the rest of its body functioning as if anything happened… well it's sort of like a web of wires connected to the subject."

"That is... that is wonderful, Lee." Amoura felt a spark of hope in her own heart. "Sounds perfect!"

"The only problem is that it has a short life. I can't tell an exact time frame, we could only determine it once implemented, because that changes according to each subject's requirements; aliens operate in different ways in terms of physiology."

"We lose nothing with trying it, but we must be quick. Could you go get it?" Asked Amoura, with bright eyes.

...

Something was wrong. There was uncertainty in her mind; like a restless sensation in her chest too, it was a kind of pressure in her lungs.

 _Kara… please be save._

Someone gave a gentle squeeze in her right shoulder, making her jump in her seat. She was not alone in the lockers room anymore.

"Dad…"

"Hey sweetie."

And as if by magic, she did not have to say a word to get what she needed the most, because Jeremiah hugged her, and she gave up her contained emotions, she finally broke in her father's arms.

…

Lena Luthor was alive. That child was a dishonor to her surname. She would never call Lena 'her' child, that woman was not her daughter; she never had, she never will.

Lillian was reading the list of lost lives according to the official report from the explosion at L Corp, Lena's name was not there. She had to control that situation, finish what she started. Get rid of that impostor working on disfiguring Luthor Corp. Her company. Her family. That CEO did not belong to her family. She was an intruder. Just as aliens.

"Is it an interesting text?" Donovan's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sir..." Lillian relaxed her features as best she could to hide her rage. "What can I do for you?"

"Reply to my question."

"No, Doctor Donovan. It is not an interesting text, neither a pleasant one."

"Well, if that's the case, there is something I want to show you, dear Lillian. I'm convinced this will be pleasant for you to watch. The product of all of our efforts is now alive."

As they entered Donovan's lab, the first thing to notice were empty tanks where DNAliens used to be. Dabney saw Lillian frowning as the woman was analyzing things.

"We had many losses in the field. What we took from our Kryptonian wasn't efficient." Donovan kept walking ignoring the remaining subjects as they walked through the rows.

"I have been informed the alien's heart was removed."

"Indeed, dear Lillian. We still have some of our intervened subjects ready to combat, but this one here..."

This time Lillian Luthor did not have to look in front of her; she had to look up.

...

"Got it!" Winn jumped off his chair, facing his main screen. Lena was seated on the chair next to his.

"Found anything, agent Schott?" Hank surrounded the table to take a look at a pulsing sign on the screen.

Mon-El was by his side in the blink of an eye.

"Headquarters... Cadmus."

"What?" Alex came rushing followed by Maggie.

"I think I found it."

"How?" Alex took Winn's spot, determining the signal in the map on the screen.

"Lena..." started Winn, but he was interrupted.

"I gave the Guardian, three of these." Lena held an open small box with two flat circles in it; three spaces of a row of five looked empty, apparently the three she was talking about. "Trackers."

"You carry trackers with you?" Asked Maggie.

"It is part of my protocol to clean up my company and make the transition from Luthor Corp to L Corp successful. Whenever I have meetings with investors whose hands are dirty, I place one on them. This is how we have been able to bring their underwater deals to surface."

"That's clever." Maggie raised her brows nodding in agreement.

"Yes." Winn led the conversation again. "So... basically, the Guardian placed three on those soldiers at the bar. One of them died and its signal was amongst the bodies. But two of them went back to Cadmus; or at least where I believe Cadmus is, if not, it gives us..."

"A hint." Alex completed his sentence. "Why were we not informed about this?" The older sister asked Lena.

"Director Henshaw, you, and your team had already departed when I gave them to the Guardian. I left these two in case we needed them for something else." The Luthor explained.

"Where's James, by the way?" Mon-El shot a suspicious glare at Lena.

"He had to go to Catco." Defended Winn. "I will call him. Excuse me." The guy distanced himself from the group, sticking his phone to his ear.

"How are we sure this isn't a trap?"

"Mon... Mike..." Alex sighed starting to feel annoyed by the Daxamite distrust.

"Miss Luthor wants to help." Hank grabbed his shoulder. "She has my support... I know what she has in mind."

Lena did not pay attention to whatever Mike was arguing about. She had no time for that. Instead she was taking note of the spot where trackers had stopped since two hours ago. On the other side, Mon-El finally understood Hank's statement.

"I know where this is." Said Maggie, her index finger pointing the spot on the screen, keeping her other hand on Alex's shoulder in support.

"Determine the perimeter of the target location, agent Danvers." Commanded Hank. "I will inform our teams. Everyone get ready to field. We'll be on the move soon."

...

An alarm made Helen take her eyes off her microscope.

 _It must be a small fire somewhere…_

Her research was being productive. The Kryptonian metabolism was reacting positively while merging its cells with human samples; healing human cells in the process. Amoura felt a warm sensation deep inside her; a fulfilling feeling. Things were working!

The alarm was not helpful in her attempt to stay focused. Despite the noise, nothing would make her stop; she had to continue with her tests. The alarm would shut off, eventually.

The doctor switched glass after glass; tried sample, after sample. Most of them showing favorable results.

Nonetheless, this time the emergency alarm lasted longer than it usually did.

…

Hank would have expected a place distant from the city, but a spot under the subway railroad never passed by his mind.

His team had covered the right side of the place. They were all ready for any surprise. The director of the DEO was impressed by the tunnel system; it was a whole grid down there. The alarm on the background was a great indicator they were in the right place. But why had them not been attacked already?

He was in charge of the Alfa team, a team of eight more agents apart from him, plus four aliens from the bar, and Mon-El. He was positive this was a good strategy; the problem was Cadmus had somehow blocked that grid from the radar, and Winn could not help them. Communications were failing as well, and that was no good at all. J'onn had to use his reading mind powers to reach most of his team.

There was a grunt sound on his left; by the time their rifles followed the direction the sound came from, the shooting started.

Covering the left side of the grid were Alex, Maggie, the Guardian, eight DEO agents, and five aliens.

They heard the shooting on Alfa team, but before they could react to that, they were ambushed too.

Their attackers were familiar… those soldiers, they were the same ones who attacked the alien bar. It was a situation of guns, limbs, rocks from the ground, whatever that could be used was necessary to fight. They could not stop, Alex knew this ambush had the goal of stopping them from moving forward. She tried to reach the Alfa team, but there was no response from the other side of the line of communication; neither with Winn.

The Guardian kept taking down some of the soldiers. A female soldier kicked Maggie on the back side of her left knee, making her hit the ground, but the bronze skinned alien jumped and dealt with the female attacker before she could cause more harm to the human. Maggie bounced back immediately and shot a soldier who was about to shoot the alien who had helped her.

The Alfa team was controlling the situation, but soldiers from Cadmus did not show any indication of tiredness. They acted like robots, but J'onn J'onzz could perceive thermal signatures from humans in them. Those subjects made no sound, no expression whenever they were shot. Aliens from his team and his agents were doing a fantastic job in terms of teamwork, but some of them were falling in combat.

Alex felt a burning pain on her left forearm, forcing a cry out of her mouth. A bullet had brushed her skin, but she was fast to shot against her attacker.

 _Kara, where are you?_

Back on the right side, Hank saw Mon-El had not the best experience with weapons, but Kara's training lessons seemed to help, because the Daxamite was managing a fight with straight contact. He was not as strong as him or Kara, but he did look to handle things well alongside other aliens and the DEO.

…

"Why isn't it working?"

For the first time, Winn saw Lena losing her composure. He had tried to establish contact with both teams, but communication was lost as soon as they surpassed the subway railroad.

"I'm in the same position you are, Lena." He replied; his fingers flying on the keyboard.

"How does the wave of communication operate?"

"What do you mean?"

"My trackers devices, they told us where Cadmus was. How is that their signal is still working? How is it that a tracker signal was not affected like the DEO one?"

Winn stopped typing for a moment. Submerged in his mind considering factors involved.

"Perhaps…" He concluded, "…perhaps it is because Cadmus and the DEO both belong to the government; it is possible that Cadmus designed its facilities to neutralized any other governmental intervention; after all, Cadmus has had access to the DEO in the past, it sounds logical they considered the DEO's technology, but…"

"They didn't consider L Corp's."

"Yes, maybe if we…"

"Yes, my trackers. We can use the wave length and signal emitted from my trackers and see if we can use it to somehow re-establish communication with the team." She paused. "There is only one detail I am concerned about. DEO's and L Corp's gadgets are designed differently. We could use my trackers, but we are talking about hijacking the DEO channel of communication, and considering time and distance, we don't have all day to see if we can reach the teams from here. I believe we need to approach the zone. We need to intensify the frequency from the DEO, and this way I will be able to hijack your channel with L Corp's frequency."

"That…" Ramble a speechless Winn. "That sounds actually brilliant. But I don't think you should be in the field…"

"We've worked together in the field before, Winn. Is there a vehicle we can use?"

…

Helen Amoura was putting her notes inside her case. In a strange way, the alarm had not stopped and that was unusual. She took the small containers with the Kryptonian's samples. She had to leave Kara behind. There was no time to take her with her; besides, she could not do it, since the girl was attached to a machine to stay alive; and without her heart, the alien had everything but time. Not Kara, neither the machine could be taken out. _Save only valuable research._ That was the evacuation protocol.

She was packing the last sample, when the door of her lab was opened.

"Parks…" She turned on her heels and saw that it was not her assistant.

"Freeze! Don't move!" A female agent was aiming her rifle at her. She was tan skinned, long hair held in a ponytail.

Someone else came from behind her, another woman.

When Alex entered after Maggie, her jaw dropped. She ignored the scientist on the other side of the bed at the center. A bed in which a deathly looking Kara was unconscious, life support taped to her mouth, her legs covered with a sheet, arms spread to her sides, her whole torso exposed, but the most shocking thing to see, was the hole in her chest, a hole from which multiple wires came out and ended at a rectangular machine on a table next to the bed. Alex was a scientist too, and she did not miss the lack of a heartbeat sound from the machine. She stood there for a moment, her ears deaf to everything else, even deaf to the emergency alarm. Every sadness and frustration evolved into something else, something bigger that made the agent reset her mind, and focus on one single thing.

Alex Danvers had felt anger and rage multiple times in the past; but this was nothing compared to that. Her lungs were oppressed, her whole body in tension, she wanted to kill. Not to knock out, not to arrest, not to capture, but to kill. She was furious.

When her eyes looked up to find the responsible of this, she was disappointed; she had expected to see a merciless human being, a cold hearted one, so she could launch herself against this… inhumane being. She was disappointed, because this villain was a woman, close to Eliza's age. Long curly hair, tan skinned, glasses, and behind those glasses, a frightened look. A look Alex had seen in previous missions, but in the victims' eyes, not in the enemies' ones.

"Agent." Maggie's soft voice brought her back and Alex thanked she was not alone in that lab, otherwise, by this time she would be already coming out of it to ask for help, leaving a Cadmus member corpse behind.

"What did you do to her?" Cold voice. She lost no time. What did this person have dared to do to her sister?

"I had no choice." Was the first thing that came out from Amoura.

"Of course you hadn't." Said Alex, letting her know she had heard that excuse before. Suppressing every impulse she had to pull the trigger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Study her. Use her to intervene our army with Kryptonian genetic." Explained the scientist showing her bare hands in front of her.

Alex noticed her case and a last sample still out of it. That sample had come out of Kara. Alex gave a quick look to the graphs on the wall; each of them from Kara's body. They have touched her, experimented on her, dissected her; they all had to die.

Maggie did not see it coming, but at an incredible speed, Alex was on the other side of the room, rifle on her back, her hands grabbing the scared woman from her lab coat.

"Do you have any idea of who she is?" Asked Alex, lost in hate. Voice and eyes fulminating the woman who harmed her sister.

"She is Supergirl, an alien from…" Responded the woman filled with terror.

"Do you know what she means to me?! What the hell did you do to her?! Explain to me why does she have a hole in her chest?! ANSWER ME!"

"Agent, hold yourself!" Yelled Maggie.

"Please!" Pleaded the scientist. "Please… I really had to do it. But the hole was not my idea, I didn't want to." She started to cry. "My job was to take samples from her; blood, substances, hormones… to study her. Cadmus needed them for their army, but I needed them for medical purposes… Please, my daughter..." Her broken voice was cleared after she swallowed two times, "…she is very sick, I was working on finding a way to save her by studying Supergirl's healing process… But then samples from her were not enough for Cadmus, and I was ordered to remove her heart…" Alex's eyes went from a frowned gaze full of hate, to wide open eyes at that comment. "Naturally, that was gonna kill her. I had no choice; if I didn't follow orders, they were going to kill me, or go after my daughter. I had to do it, thus we found a way to keep her alive. I couldn't leave her die because…"

"Because you needed her for more of your damned experiments!" Snapped Alex.

"Because she reminds me of my own daughter. Both are just kids. I'm not a murderer… I had to remove her heart but I managed to connect that machine to replace her heart's functions."

"Where's her heart?" Asked Maggie from the entrance.

"It was gonna be used for a transplant. The plan was to implant it in another subject."

"What?" Alex loosened her grab. This woman was terrified and all training the agent had taken was telling her this scientist was telling the truth.

"We need to find it." Said Maggie, ready to go and search for it. "We need to get Supergirl's body out of here…"

"You can't!" Interrupted the scientist. "If you disconnect her from the machine, she will die immediately, and you can't take the machine with you either."

"Why not?"

"This device supports the subject's life according to its physiology; you can't adjust it once it has started its cycle. Without her heart, the estimated time for Supergirl is between three or four more hours, a maximum of five."

That was an ice bucket on Alex's shoulders.

"WHAT…"

"Agent!" This time Maggie approached her.

"Bring me her heart and I could put it back in place." Offered the scientist with a nervous voice.

"And how do we know you won't escape?" Asked Maggie.

"Lock the door if you want, or… here…" She took out paper sheets from her case. "These are my notes after all the research I did… and it worked." Alex stared at her. "My daughter's cells and Supergirl's had a positive outcome… I won't leave without them, my daughter's life is in these papers, take some of them if you want." She looked at the furious agent. "It is not my intention to kill Supergirl, she had saved my life before, she is too precious to be lost. I promise I will help her if I have the chance to. Tie me to this room if you need to, so you can believe in my words."

"Fine, let's move then." Maggie put down her gun, waiting for Alex to follow her.

"Do you have a picture of your daughter?" Alex's question sounded out of place. It surprised the scientist.

Helen Amoura nodded and with shaking hands took a picture out of her wallet, then handed it to the agent. The older sister compared the girl on the picture with the woman in front of her, confirming they looked alike.

"I'm taking this with me. Now listen to me. I won't tie you up, I won't take your notes, I will lock the door though…" Her gaze darkened and her voice went into a lower tone when she said: "If by the time I'm back, you're not here, or if anything happens to Supergirl. Be sure I'll go after your daughter. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Honesty and fear was heard in that response.

"How does this subject look like?" Was Alex's final question for her.

…

Two more down. Mon-El punched another soldier, then he took his rifle. The Guardian was fighting against three, the Daxamite did not think twice, and went to help him.

Hank was gone and the Green Martian was now fighting alongside M'gann and two other aliens. More and more Cadmus soldiers were falling down, but his team was at risk too and they were in disadvantage considering the number of agents he had left.

They ended up fighting inside what seemed like an underground warehouse, but it was nothing like that, this big room had water tanks, many of them, all empty. Some of those tanks got broken when aliens or soldiers hit them, splashing water on everyone.

Someone shot the Green Martian on the right leg, but the pain was not bothering him, not a big deal. The body of an alien of his team passed flying in front of him and he had to dodge it. He heard screams not far from him and when his eyes adjusted better to the dim light, out of the shadows, he saw a large, light yellow skinned alien holding one of his agents by his leg, then slamming the body hard against another tank. The alien looked surprisingly similar to a White Martian, except this one had six arms, it moved like a spider, and it also had a tail with sort of spikes at its end.

The spider alien started to attack DEO agents, aliens, Cadmus soldiers, all equally. No distinction, and this caused Cadmus soldiers to go against it too.

The rest of the Beta team arrived in the scene and without questioning, agents and aliens charged the spider with everything they had. Hank did not see Alex with them, but his attention was on the yellow alien now.

"Alfa, take the left! Beta, on the right! Go! Miller, behind me!" He commanded to one of his best agents, who moved quickly and set her position ready to shoot when the Green Martian commanded her to. "Take the shot!"

"STOP!"

J'onn heard Alex's voice getting closer, her hurried steps above the rest of noises.

"Don't shoot!"

"Danvers! What is this?!" Yelled J'onn while the rest of Alfa and Beta teams were trying to contain the big alien.

"J'onn! We can't kill it!" She finally reached her boss.

"Alex, we have to…" He put his gun down to confront her.

"If we kill it, we kill Kara, J'onn." Said Alex, looking at him with a serious expression, fear imprinted in her short breaths. "Make them stop."

"What do you mean we kill Kara? Why are…"

"Because Kara's heart is in it, Sir."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6: Kindness and Hope

Hi guys! You're amazing. Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing… you're awesome! So, this chapter might be shorter than last one, but I'm traveling tomorrow, free and away from my laptop (finally!) so I won't be able to update this weekend, and because I don't want you to have to wait until 2017 here I am at past 3am (my apology in advance for any additional grammar mistake than those I usually have; I'm in zombie mode right now) but nah no problem, I can sleep while traveling tomorrow, and yes! here's Chapter 6! (Towanda, I didn't make you wait until 2017 wuuu)

Have an awesome New Year's Eve! Eat, dance, sing, hit a piñata, have fun! Happy and wonderful 2017! Be love, give love!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl.

…

Chapter 6: Kindness and Hope.

…

"This should do the job." Inside the truck, Lena was typing a command on the system of Winn's computer.

"I could go to jail for granting you access to my code, you know? And for taking a vehicle without authorization, and for driving all the way to the 'Keep Out' place..."

"And..." she ignored him, "...done." She left the screen to move the switch of a square panel in which one of her trackers was connected.

Just as she switched it on, noises and gunshots came from the other side of the line.

...

"Are you positive it is in that thing?!" Asked J'onn as Alex, Maggie and him got covered under a metal table, listening wreckage falling hard above them.

The body of another alien from their team was sent flying on their heads.

Alfa and Beta teams kept shooting without knowing the situation. Alex came out from under the table waving her arms, commanding them to stop as loud as she could. The Green Martian covering her back.

"Avoid shooting vital spots!" The Green Martian flew between his agents to let them know.

 _"...lex? Alex?!"_ The agent picked up her name being called in the earbud.

"Danvers here. Winn? Is that you? Over."

...

A wide smile appeared on Lena's face as they proved their adjustments have worked. They could communicate again.

"Yes! What's happening?! Alex... what's your status, guys?"

 _"We're in trouble Winn!"_ That was James's voice.

 _"Agent Schott, we require more backup!"_ Hank spoke.

"I'm on it." Winn took his headset to establish communication through another line, indicating the DEO teams requested backup.

"Alex, did you find Kara?!" The Luthor took the conversation, speaking clear and loud so the agent could listen to her above the noises.

It took a few seconds before any response, there were sounds of glass breaking in the background, thud sounds too, and Hank's voice giving orders to his team.

"Alex!"

...

 _Lena._

That one had been close, only a small cut in her hand. Alex hid behind a wall to take a breath. Ready to explain things to Lena in hope the CEO had an idea of what to do. There was no time, Kara had no time.

"They took her heart, Lena!" Short breaths before she could keep talking. "They dissected her and took her heart out of her body, to be implanted in another alien..."

...

The CEO froze in place.

"What..." Winn was back in the conversation. Shocked at Alex's voice.

"Alex..." Lena was serious now. "WHAT. HAPPENED?" She emphasized each word. Feeling a painful pressure in her throat.

If she had heard correctly, and Kara's heart had been taken out... then Kara was...

...

"Kara is still alive, but barely..." If Lena had kept control on her own voice, that did not work for Alex, because her voice was cracked. "The scientist who made the procedure... connected Kara to a device that's keeping her alive... but she only has..."

...

Alex groaned on the other side, along with a bunch of noises.

"Alex?!" Lena tried to reach her. "Alex?!"

Fifteen agonizing seconds passed before someone else said a word.

 _"Sawyers here! Alex is unconscious... MILLER, WATCH OUT!"_

That was when Lena and Winn heard a loud growl.

"What was that?" Lena looked at Winn with fearful eyes.

...

While flying above his teams, J'onn spotted Maggie dragging an unconscious Alex out of the alien's way.

The Green Martian, flew towards the alien and punched its head. The creature responded whipping its tail, aiming to hit J'onn with it, but the tail went through him as if the Martian was a ghost, then J'onn J'onzz charged back, impacting his fist under the alien's chin, throwing it backwards against more tanks of water.

Two DEO agents shot the left leg of the spider, whilst an alien from the bar threw a rock against its arm. The yellow monster cried in pain, then grabbed a DEO agent by his legs, another arm grabbed his torso. J'onn knew what the purpose of that grabbing was, and before the creature could tore the agent's body in two parts, he launched himself against the creature's stomach.

It was hard to reach its torso; he could not risk damaging Kara's heart.

…

"Alex!" Maggie shook Alex's shoulders to wake her up. "Alex, stay with me!"

She saw a trail of blood coming out of the her right ear.

 _Cranium fracture. Damn it!_

"Alex! Please, stay with me! Alex, come on!" Her hands softly cupped the agent's face. "Wake up, Alex! Supergirl needs us!"

"Kara…" Mumbled Alex, eyes still closed.

"What?" Asked Maggie.

"She's wait… waiting for me." Her eyes finally started to open, only to find a concerned Maggie on top of her. Her vision was blurry and it took a few seconds to clear the picture. "Supergirl…"

"Yes, babe. I need you to stay with me, we can't give up now, ok?" She kissed her girlfriend's forehead carefully. "We gotta get her heart back."

…

 _"_ _Sawyers here! Over!"_

Life came back to Lena when she heard that.

"Sawyers! We're here! What's your status? What's Kara's status?" Asked Winn.

 _"_ _We've lost a few from our teams." There was a shooting in the background. "I see injured agents and aliens. Alex's got a concussion, however, she's conscious and fighting. J'onn J'onzz and the Guardian are still fighting against… we're fighting against a yellow skinned alien, spider like. But Kara's heart was taken out and implanted into it, we can't kill it, neither harm him in a threatening way."_

"Implanted?" That was certainly the first time Winn had heard something like it. He knew Cadmus did experiments, but a heart…? "Hold on guys! Backup is on its way." Confirmed Winn.

"Alex mentioned Kara was barely alive, that she only had… what?" Lena's knuckles were white at her hard grip on the chair.

 _"_ _Between three and five hours left."_

Something was smashed inside both Lena and Winn.

…

J'onn catched the Guardian after he had been sent flying towards a wall.

"Schott! Luthor! Any idea of how to stop this monster?! If we keep shooting it, it will bleed and force Kara's heart to work harder, but we don't know if the heart will handle it."

 _"_ _No! Stop shooting it, now!"_ Said Lena.

 _"_ _Maybe electricity…"_ Winn mentioned with a rushed voice, then he realized his words, _"…not, not a good idea for the heart… umm…"_

 _"_ _Sedate it?"_ Wondered Lena.

 _"_ _No."_ Both replied at the same time.

 _"_ _It would reach the heart through its bloodstream."_ Concluded Winn.

"Agents…! We need a solution, now!" J'onn lost patience when one more DEO agent collapsed.

…

"What about hitting its nervous system?" Lena stood up from her chair and took her personal tablet out of her bag.

"Nervous system? How?"

"We could use darts as bullets." Her fingers sliding across the screen. "It wouldn't sedate the subject, but only inflict pain. It's not a substance that goes into the bloodstream, neither an intense electroshock; it does use electricity though, but the amount targets only nerves, not the whole body. No damage, just pain."

"Wait… you have those weapons in L Corp?"

"I had to learn to protect myself without feeling regret." Replied Lena, taking her eyes off the table. "But these are designed for humans, I don't have the big picture of an alien physiology."

 _"_ _Lets try it!"_ The Green Martian accepted the offer.

"Maybe if we use many of these darts at the same time, they might work."

"Where do you have this weaponry?" Winn was already heading to he steering wheel. "L Corp?"

"Yes."

"We could go there. I'll ask a helicopter from the DEO to stop by L Corp to pick up some toys." Winn turned-on the engine. "Sir? We need to cut communication as we will move away."

 _"_ _Granted!"_ Confirmed Hank. _"Speed up, Agent Schott!"_

"Yes, Sir!"

…

J'onn's mind perceived many more minds approaching. _Backup._ There was a smile on his face.

The Director of the DEO commanded them to cease shooting and help instead. So they did, and more DEO agents started to help the wounded, giving space for the aliens to beat the beast faster. They kept distracting the monster. The strongest aliens were throwing everything they found to the creature. The inconvenient was that everyone looked exhausted. Almost all of Cadmus soldiers were dead now.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" J'onn said between teeth. It had been a while since his last contact with Winn and Lena. Where was his other backup team? Where were Lena's weapons?

Mon-El was slammed on the ground and J'onn took him out of the place before the yellow alien stood on him.

Alex and Maggie carried agents of their team; leaving them under cover.

"Coming through!" A DEO agent yelled, and a group of fifteen more made their way through their injured members, and placed themselves around the creature, taking advantage of the distraction other aliens did as they attacked the beast with objects or by force. "Sir?!" Agent Williamson waited for his order.

"FIRE!" Was the only word heard above every sound.

Darts were shot and to everyone's surprise, it worked. The huge spider squirmed in pain, growling and screaming in agony.

J'onn J'onzz took the chance and hit the creature in the head with a huge pipe.

The body fell.

"Alex! The cooler!" Yelled Maggie, pointing to the cooler Amoura had given to them to transport the heart.

Without hesitating, The Green Martian turned the monster on his back, ready to open its chest to extract the heart.

…

It would not take long before her systems started to collapse. Amoura had the Kryptonian's hand in hers.

"Your friends are coming… Hang on, Supergirl."

A sound came from the door, making Amoura tremble. She stopped breathing as she waited to find out who was behind that door.

"I'm back!" Alex burst into the lab stumbling a little bit. Handing the cooler to the scientist. "It's here…"

"I need to turn on the kryptonite emitters… her body…"

"I know… just help her. Please." This agent was a reminder of herself. She had given the same answer to a nurse referring to her daughter's health.

Helen had tools ready; she put on her gloves, and started to work.

She would save her girl; she would save this girl too.

…

"Agh!" Mon-El complained as his shoulder was put back in place after being dislocated.

"There you go." Maggie smiled. Giving him a pat on his back; which caused the Daxamite to whimper. "Oh!... sorry, my bad."

Most of corpses had been collected and placed on a side of the lab. Many others with severe wounds had been evacuated, taken back to the DEO facilities.

"That looks pretty bad." J'onn saw the cut on a side of M'gann's head.

"I've been worse." She replied. "You should see what drunk aliens can do during a fight at the bar. This is nothing, it will heal."

"I'm sorry for this."

"Don't be, we're having fun, aren't we? Who would believe that a White Martian and a Green Martian would fight for the same cause?"

"Technically, this was a…"

"HELP!" An agent was heard before being killed.

Everyone followed the source of the scream and what they saw filled J'onn with adrenaline.

"Hello, thief." The real Hank Henshaw greeted him. His red eye contrasting in the dark. The man kicked a limb of the yellow alien, just to confirm the creature was not moving. "Of course he was not the only one to fight against you tonight. I want my life back."

…

 _Beep, beep…_

It was probably the most beautiful sound Alex had ever heard in her life. She was seated on the top side of Kara's bed, behind the Kryptonian's head. Her sister's head was in the opposite direction than hers, but still, Alex's forehead was placed against Kara's. Talking to her with a soothing voice during the whole surgery.

When she lifted her gaze to look at the scientist, Amoura welcomed her eyes with a smile of relief.

"It's working…" The woman's voice broke in a sob. "Her heart is still weak, but she's back. Supergirl is alive… I will start to close her chest."

Alex could not reply to that, she was not able to articulate a word. Instead, she kissed Kara's forehead, then placed her forehead on hers again. Crying in silence, letting tears fall on her sister's hair.

"Why do you have to be the younger one?" She whispered, so no one else could hear those words. They were only for the blonde. She smiled between sobs, her hands shaking, as they caressed the Kryptonian's cheeks, one holding Kara's necklace. "Always getting in trouble… do you know how many times I've saved your butt? And I would save it many more… but please, don't go this far ever again, Kara…"

"Now I see where her strength comes from." Amoura's voice was soft.

Alex looked at her; the scientist was focused on suturing her patient. The smile on her face was still there.

"I can tell she means a lot to you. I would react in a similar way for my daughter. Does Supergirl know how much you love her?"

"Yes, she does."

"Then, she's lucky to have you. Not all of us have someone who fights like you did for her. I can't imagine how it must be to be the couple of someone from another planet." The scientist finished making the final cut on the thread.

"Wait… what?" Asked a confused Alex once she realized the misunderstanding. "She's not my girlfriend."

Amoura turned off the Kryptonite emitters, leaving sunlight only. This time Helen lifted her head to look at the agent.

"You're not… but the way you reacted when…" Her features changed as she realized who this agent was. "Oh my… you're Alexandra Danvers."

"How do you know my name?" Alex had a serious expression again.

"Lillian Luthor has your family's files, including Kara's. You're Kara's sister… and your father…"

"What about my father? What do you know?" Alex stood up.

"Not much… I wasn't assigned to that case, I only know they did procedures on him too."

"What? What kind of procedures?"

"You won't live to know that." Amoura and Alex tensed when they heard Lillian's voice. The woman was standing in the doorframe.

"You…" Alex was about to move forward when the Luthor pointed a gun at her.

"Save it, Alexandra." The woman glared Amoura. "Saving this alien weren't your orders, Helen."

"She's just a girl, Lillian; and she helps people. She doesn't deserve to die."

"I don't pay you to be a judge… And what do I find? My team member turning against me too. You've been poisoned by this traitor and the alien." Lillian said with disgust.

"This alien has a human life; she means no danger to this planet…" The doctor tried to explain.

"She's not human, she's an alien, an invader…" The woman spoke as if spitting rotten food. "She's only brought misery. She's not welcomed on Earth." Lillian's gun was then pointed at Kara, but Alex quickly stood between the gun and her defenseless sister. Ready to take the shot if necessary.

"She's more human than you'll ever be." Alex replied with pure rage to the woman who caused her little sister such pain. "In my darkest days, the only thing she brought to my life, was kindness and hope. And if anyone dares to take that away from me… this person will face consequences."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7: If My Castle Falls

Hi guys! Most of you skip this part and go straight to read the chapter, so I'll be quick. THANK YOU SO MUCH! To everyone who reads this, for each of your reviews, and every encouraging word you type. I admit they inspire me to keep writing this, thus thank you for your time to write something to me, I always, always, always, read it. It took me a while to write this chapter, but compensation is, it is loooong.

This story is almost over. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl. Neither Terminator.

…

Chapter 7: If My Castle Falls, I Shall Fall With It.

...

"You could have been a great asset to Cadmus. Your knowledge, your skills, such talent... wasted." Lillian Luthor sill had her gun pointed at her.

Alex took a quick look at the weapon, it did not look like hers or anything like DEO's. It was black, small, but Alex did notice green dots in what seemed like a filter.

That brightness. Kryptonite. _Hell I will let you shoot her..._ "She has done nothing wrong. You have to go through me to reach her."

"Drop it!" Commanded a female voice behind Lillian and the head of Cadmus felt cold metal against the skin of the back of her head.

 _Maggie..._

"Interesting." Said Lillian, enjoying the scenario.

"Drop it." Said Maggie again with a firm tone.

"No. You drop it." Said someone else, threatening Maggie in the same way she was doing with the Luthor. A gun behind the cop.

Alex's eyes projected hurt and confusion, because the person behind Maggie, was Lena Luthor.

"Sorry it took me a while mom, but sending you to jail was necessary; after all, I had to get them to trust me."

Those words ripped Alex's heart. _What? Lena?_ The agent felt as if she had betrayed her own sister, because she had trusted Lena, SHE HAD REVEALED HER REAL IDENTITY TO LENA, she had taken Lena to the DEO... but why? How? How is that J'onn could not detect the Luthor was lying when he read her mind.

"What is this, Lena?" Asked Lillian, frowning just like Alex was doing. The woman was out of context with whatever that traitor holding the Luthor surname was talking about.

"I regretted it though, I think it would have been a better idea to let you know about my plans so you didn't blow up my office." Lena kept talking, killing Alex with every word coming out of her.

"Your plans?" Asked Maggie.

"Lena..." This time it was Alex who was addressing her, battling herself to speak clearly; denying this was real, had she been tricked by Lena Luthor? "What are you doing? I thought you..."

"... Wanted to help? Who do you think I am, Alex? You are trained, so do I. It seems like my training was better, though." She smirked with arrogance. "Family comes first, right Alex? The Luthor family embraced me, they took me in."

"What makes you think it'll be that easy to have me back?" Lillian was not entirely convinced yet.

"Do you think I enjoy cleaning my brother's mess at L Corp? I am better than that. I am a business woman, and my strategy came out far better than I expected." Lena was calmed and her words clear and precise, proving she had perfectly planned things. "I got the entire city to respect me. I got Kara to think she was my friend, I got to work alongside Supergirl, to make her believe I was too good and too smart; that I was a lost child, unfortunate of having been raised by a heartless family; that led me to know Supergirl's identity from her loved ones without even asking. I do have to accept I got a little help from your attack, mother; it helped to make me to look convincing and victimized. This way I was taken to the DEO, eventually granting me access to their system while fixing their channel of communication. Pretending to be helping them." Lena made a pause. "Finally, I can stop pretending."

Alex went from feeling hurt, to be angry. She knew how much Kara admired this girl. Now it happened everything had been a trick? They had been tricked. Lena's weapons helped them to stop the spider alien... coincidence? Now it was clear it was not.

The agent saw Lillian smiling with pride. That was the confirmation she needed.

"Now..." Lena spoke to Alex, "tell your girlfriend here to lower her gun, or just say goodbye to her; whatever, we don't have all day."

…

The strength of the yellow alien was nothing compared to Cyborg Superman. J'onn impacted on a wall, leaving him with a blurry sight. The bronze skinned alien tried to punch the real Hank, but this one blocked it with his forearm and the sound of bones breaking could be heard in J'onn's sensitive ears. Right after the alien screamed, Hank shot him with his red beam, creating a hole in the alien's torso… one more corpse.

M'gann faced Henshaw with everything she had. She captured one of his legs, but the cyborg was faster and his beam reached the White Martian's shoulder.

The Green Martian shook his head, trying to recover his senses. When he was able to focus, Hank Henshaw was already with him, kicking his ribs. The Guardian came from behind the cyborg and when he hit Hank with the shield, this one lost balance for a second; enough for J'onn to place his fist under Hank's chin to send him flying upwards, J'onn was fast and flew to catch his opponent in the air with another fist; the metal body smashing the ground as it fell on it.

DEO's bullets did nothing to this cyborg; this was a battle for him to take.

From the ground, Hank shot his beam, but J'onn dodged it and flew towards the cyborg, feet ahead, to kick the enemy deeper into ground before he stepped out of it.

…

 _What have I done?_ "Don't drop your gun." Alex told Maggie. Then she looked at Lena. "You perfectly know I rather been shot that let you harm either Kara or my fellow agent."

"Yeah, I was counting with that. I'll give you a hand, Alex." Lena lowered her gun and shot.

Maggie fell to the ground holding the backside of her right leg. The cop cried and before she could lift her gun again, Lena took it away.

Lillian Luthor got distracted, clearly not expecting Lena's action, and Alex took advantage of it to move forward but the CEO was fast and pointed at her before the agent could reach Lillian.

By that time, two men came from behind Lena, wearing black suits.

"Mom, you have to leave. My people are waiting for us out there. Let them escort you, they will guide you."

Lillian frowned, and her daughter noticed it.

"Give me the honor of finishing this for you."

Of course Lillian was hesitating at the comment; last time she had trusted her adopted child, she had turned against her.

"Shall we take the doctor as well?" The young Luthor asked. "I believe we'll require her services in the near future, after all, we'll get many subjects from the battle happening right now. We've plenty of projects ahead."

All Alex wanted was to punch the CEO and destroy that pretty face. Her sister was finally coming to life behind her after all they did to her; and her girlfriend was groaning in pain on the ground.

Lillian Luthor stood still where she was, not entirely sure of her daughter's words. Lena did not waste time and with a quick move she shot Alex in the lower abdomen.

That action shocked the head of Cadmus, sending shivers through her body. Was that her daughter? It did not really matter; this girl was betraying those who trusted her, she was indeed against aliens... maybe she underestimated Lena, because it looked like her daughter was doing justice to her surname. After seeing Lena tricking those traitors, believing in the cause; the woman nodded to her daughter and with a hand sign she gestured Amoura to come where she was, the trembling doctor did so, and they both passed next to Lena.

Lena kept looking at both agents rolling over their bodies while dealing with pain.

"I'll be right behind you, I have one more to go." She said, placing her eyes on the woman lying on the bed.

Alex started to stand up, pursing her lips. Lena was looking at Kara; so she grabbed the bed where her sister was to pull herself up; she did, and as best she could manage to, the older sister shielded the Kryptonian by carefully placing her body on Kara's. Lena would have to step on her corpse first, before reaching Kara.

 _I'm sorry, Kara. I did everything I could to protect you. How could I be so stupid? So naive? I'm so sorry._

Lillian was guarded by one of the men, stepping out of the room. The second man stood there and closed the door when the head of Cadmus and the first man where out.

The second the door was closed. Lena dropped her gun and kneeled beside Maggie.

"I'm so sorry!"

At this, Alex turned to see the Luthor approaching her girlfriend. Maggie tried to kick her, but Lena stayed out of reach.

"Wait! Let me help you... everything I said to my mother was a lie... You're not bleeding, you see?" She gave Maggie and Alex time to process it, but pain burned in their whole bodies, no time to stop analyzing how bad the wound was.

Between gasps, Maggie realized there were no blood traces, and her black suit was disguising whether there was blood or not.

"Believe me, I am truly sorry I shot you, but I had to look convincing. Those were my bullets, the same ones the DEO used against the big spider alien; they only inflict pain, remember? Let me help you, I have no weapons. I am on your side." Lena showed her empty hands.

After everything the Luthor had said, was she pretending to wipe her previous words away in a second? ...And she was, because there was no blood coming out of her or Alex.

"I lied to my mother, she is being taken to the surface, where people are waiting to put her behind bars again. Winn helped me to plan this, you'll know soon."

Maggie did not move, and Lena took that as permission, and then slowly took the dart out of the cop's flesh.

If Alex used to be confused, now it was worse. What had just happened?

 _What...? What the...?_

Maggie was still in pain, but the cop felt as she was gaining control over her body since the dart was taken off her. She felt sorry for the yellow alien. Damn it hurt! Fantastic bullets!

Alex flinched when Lena's fingers touched her left shoulder.

"How can I know you're not lying to us now? She snapped.

 _"We got her! Lillian Luthor captured guys! How's everything going down there?"_ Winn's voice came from the coms.

...

 _"Should I call Superman?"_ Asked the Guardian in the coms.

"No." The Green Martian stood straight, lifting his chin while looking at Henshaw getting out of the wreckage. "This battle is mine."

"We should surround the..."

"You should help the wounded and take our team to safety." J'onn cut him, then looked at him. "If anything happens to me... call Superman." Those words said, he took off heading to the cyborg.

...

"Is the pain gone?" Lena asked Maggie.

"Just a few spasms, but they're gradually disappearing." The cop then looked at Alex. "How is she?"

"Healing." The agent caressed Kara's hair. "She's healing at an incredibly fast rate." The scar of the stitches on her sister's chest was just a thin line now. "Doctor Amoura mentioned something about the intensity of sunlight. Somehow Cadmus designed these panels to emit sunlight at a higher heat wave... so that after procedures, Kara could heal faster, then they would continue with..." She could not finish the line.

Maggie was next to her then, holding her hand.

For the first time, Lena paid attention to the Kryptonian on the bed. The reporter was pale even under sunlight, as if every pink had been erased from her cheeks, and her hair had been ashen.

"Lena." Alex called her a third time, finally making the CEO focus on her. "Detective Sawyer and me need to go back to field. Please look after her while her recovery is complete. When she wakes up, she will probably want to help, but she'll be weak too; please make sure she wears these." She handed a plastic bag to the Luthor. "I would prefer she could wear normal clothes, instead of prisoner's clothes; but it was the best Amoura could find here."

"Yes, of course." The Luthor took them. "Please be careful."

"We will." Replied Maggie.

Alex kissed Kara's cheek, then whispered to her ear. "God, they told me you were dead, but I never listened to them. You'll wake up soon and I know you'll try to go after us, but please, Kara, this time let us handle it... I will leave your necklace in Lena's hands while you wake up... by the way, I'm sorry I revealed your secret to her..."

 _"Take the wounded out!"_ A DEO agent commanded on the other side of the coms.

"I gotta go now. If I don't come back, please look after mom and dad... and Maggie. You'll be fine, you don't need me, you never have, remember? You are so precious Kara, never let anyone tell you the opposite. Earth is your home. I love you so much, my dummy sun."

...

The four-arms alien was dead too.

 _Damn it!_

Aliens refused to leave the place, so did his agents. J'onn wanted them to leave, but a part of him felt pride of having loyal allies on his side; even more considering that on the big scale, this was a fight between humans and aliens, but now both parties were working together.

DEO agents were throwing grenades, but these were destroying the place instead of damaging the cyborg.

"Are you sure you wanna keep up with the circus of freaks?" Hank asked after kicking a grenade back to the agent who threw it, taking three more down after the detonation; two agents, one alien.

The Green Martian felt rage, but also helplessness. There was not a clear sign of a weak spot under the metal. His energy was low, and his team looked bad. A few agents were taking the wounded out of there. They were more, but this was not about numbers, despite how many they were, they were at disadvantage.

"Sir!" Alex's voice next to him gave him strength. He had to keep fighting, if not for him, for her and Kara.

"Alex."

"J'onn, are you ok? What is going on?" She took a quick look to her boss, but the sound of concrete breaking apart forced her to look at Cyborg Superman.

"You're bleeding." Pointed the Green Martian when he saw the trail of blood coming out of her ear.

"I'm fine." The agent shook her head. "Just a headache."

"How's Supergirl?"

"Recovering, we could not..."

"Watch out!" Mon-El tackled Maggie out of a rock's way.

More were coming in their direction. J'onn took Alex and both flew upwards. Mon-El placed himself over Maggie.

From the high, the Green Martian and Alex saw the mess and remaining bodies spread between, bricks, metal, broken glass; a layer of dust merged with blood on most things.

"Oh my... any idea of how to stop him? J'onn?"

But the Martian was speechless too.

They landed and Alex rushed to help Maggie and Mon-El while J'onn punched Hank Henshaw and kept fighting.

"Winn! Are you there?!"

 _"Alex! Yes, what's..."_

"We might need your help to stop..."

No one was prepared to hear the agonizing sound that came out of the Director of the DEO. A metal beam was piercing his left leg, the cyborg knocked him down. M'gann ran to take Henshaw down, interrupting him from his final shot on J'onn; the White Martian punched the cyborg as best as she could.

"J'onn!" Alex ran to help him, but something hit her on her entire right side, sending her far away from the Martian. She hit the ground, rolling over and over again until her body was stopped with a wall.

She tried to stand up, but she couldn't, her limbs were still in shock, unresponsive. She saw the cyborg walking in her direction.

"So you're the Green Martian's protected one..."

It was strange to see someone who looked like the person she deeply admired, staring at her with such cold eyes, preparing to inflict harm in the worst way possible. That cyborg looked like the Hank Henshaw she learned to love close to the way she always loved Jeremiah. _Dad... mom..._ The man with the red eye was coming for her, this was it... Her mind pictured her parents, and Kara's face. _Maggie..._ Her eyes opened, and an orange shadow passed in front of her as a blur, taking Henshaw with it.

"Alex!" Lena kneeled next to her. When the CEO touched her arm, her body reacted with a jolt.

"Lena..."

If that was Lena, then the orange blur...

Kara kept punching the cyborg. The girl looked beyond angry, that was clear; but there was something else... whatever it was, it was scary, because none of them saw Kara this furious. The girl who was a symbol of hope was now rage incarnate. The Girl of Steel, looked precisely like that, cold and hard; lost in her own feelings for revenge.

"Don't you ever..." right fist on Henshaw, "...never..." left fist, "...dare to harm my family again! NEVER!" Heat vision came out of her eyes at barely two feet of distant from the cyborg's face; melting skin on the way, leaving pure metal, and only traces of where once there was flesh.

Henshaw responded to her attack and hit her back, making her break a pillar behind her back. She was ready to step up in a second, but her body collapsed; pressure inside her chest; her hand touched the painful zone… _My heart…_

"Her heart is not fully recovered yet." Alex realized, watching a distant Kara, while Lena and Maggie were supporting her to stand up.

"But I thought the intensity of sunlight…" Maggie frowned.

"As she woke up, she rushed to come here… she should've stayed a bit longer under the light… I'm so sorry, Alex, I couldn't stop her when…"

"It's ok, I know how stubborn she is. But we need to help her. Her heart worked under different conditions while inside the yellow alien… now the muscle is trying to adapt to its original host again and there's a risk its beating fails at… She has to stop, now! KARA, STOP!"

Kara looked at her sister being assisted by Lena and Maggie; Alex's face was contorted in pain, and that only made her blood boil one more time. The real Henshaw had to pay for it. Supergirl turned to look at the place where she left Hank, but this one was not there anymore; she heard the air being ripped apart as the cyborg was moving at incredible speed… and he was heading to Alex again, so she flew to take him away from her sister one more time. Kara fell on top of him.

"I WON'T LOSE A FAMILY AGAIN! NOT BY YOU, NOT BY ANYONE!" Both went through a wall. "YOU ARE NO SUPER, NO MAN. JUST A PIECE OF METAL!"

The Green Martian opened his eyes and the first picture he got was M'gann's bruised face.

"J'onn…" She sighed in relief. "Can you stand up? We need to get you out of here."

"No…" With big effort he managed to be in a sitting position. Kara was there, wearing an orange suit, fighting against Henshaw. The Green Martian zoomed his vision to watch Kara, and he saw the struggle in her movements; not as fast as usual, she stumbled once in a while; she was losing balance while flying too; short irregular breaths; pale skin; rushed heartbeats… no, they were irregular too… the girl was in no condition to be fighting; still, she was putting everything she had in the battle.

Hank kicked her on the face and her head hit the ground; the cyborg then kicked her side to shift her position and force her to lie on her back; his next move was to place his metallic foot on her chest, stepping on whatever was under her skin… It worked, because the Kryptonian shrieked under his heavy step.

"What's wrong with you, Supergirl? We've had more interesting fights in the past."

…

 _"_ _Winn! I need your help with something!"_

"Lena! What is it?!"

The guy had just went back into the vehicle after making sure, Lillian Luthor had been taken away from there.

 _"_ _We have a cyborg here, I need you to help me find a weak point in it. I'll scan it with my phone and send whatever I get to you."_

"Wow! Wait, what?… With your phone?" Winn raised his left eyebrow.

 _"_ _I'm surprised you thought I have normal devices with me… but that's another talk, let me scan this…"_ A few seconds passed and a complete graph of the subject appeared on Winn's screen. _"Ok, done. Did you get it?"_

"What the… This is amazing!"

 _"_ _Winn!"_ Lena lost patience. _"Focus!"_

"Ok, ok, let me see this…"

…

Supergirl grabbed her opponent from the back, tightening her grip trying to snap off any possible circuit inside metal.

"Where is Donovan?" she asked.

Hank took her and pulled her over his head. Her back collided on the concrete, and pain erupted from her torso when the cyborg threw a rock that fell on her.

…

Winn was desperate to find any hint. What was that thing? It's complexity showed different thermal indicators according to the graph. No bones, just metal alloy. Wires? It did not seemed to operate like that either. Battery? Discarded.

"What… this thing is like a Terminator? I can't find anything. Except for the red eye… wait!"

 _"_ _What is it?! What do you see?!"_

"Behind his other eye! Not the red one!"

 _"_ _What's there?"_

"Not sure, its energy just stands out…"

 _"_ _Yeah, I can see it too even in my small screen. Do you think…"_

"I don't know, but since metal seems to be impenetrable, maybe that's our best shot."

 _"_ _You mean destroying it?"_

"Mmmm let me think… give me a second." He typed a code line, and then moved to another screen; many more code lines crossed it. Winn compared data with the frequency they were using. "Lena?"

 _"_ _Yes?"_

"Remember that thing we used at your gala? The one to neutralize those weapons… the black…

 _"_ _Yes, I remember."_

"Is there anything in that place that helps you to emit a wave? I'll go there to help you…"

 _"_ _No, Winn. We need you up there. I'll find something, I'm on it."_ Winn heard her nervous steps in the back, someone else was with her, because the walking had a similar pattern.

"Are you alone or…"

 _"_ _No, agent Redford is with me. He has my back."_

"This time we don't need to absorb radiation. We won't neutralize the cyborg, we will recharge it… Oh boy, we definitely need these phones at the DEO."

"Got it. I think I see something in this huge lab. I recognize equipment from Luthor Corp; I guess my mother was sponsoring them before." Brief silence. "There's stuff here that can help, I'll just put it together. Let's start with… what if we use the induction…"

…

The rock was off her. She tried with heat vision again, but it was weak; it did not send Henshaw away from her, but it made him slip.

The Kryptonian took this chance and flew out of his reach, but her body felt heavy, forcing her back to the ground. She was lying on her knees, gasping for air, right hand pressed tight against her chest. Her vision started to close.

She did not see the foot coming, but her head was violently kicked, making her roll a few yards between lab equipment, concrete, and pieces of broken glass spread all over the place.

Hank pulled her up by the hair and swung a fist to her face; followed by a fist in her lower ribcage. That was when something was broken. Her cry echoed the entire lab. What was that thing made of? How could he inflict this damage while having her powers? Kara heard her name being called by someone… _Alex_ … but another fist found its way to her ribs; one more to her face, and another one, and another one, and another one…

"I guess steel bends steel." Hank Henshaw had a swollen Kryptonian hanging like a rag doll.

Something was thrown to the cyborg's back.

"Get off me, Daxamite!" Cyborg Superman released Supergirl's hair, letting her fall on her left side.

Kara could not really see anything; her vision was blurred, dizziness threatening with making her throw up; although she knew she was on the ground, she felt like floating. Breathing was hard, and her heart was like drums under her skin.

She saw Mon-El's silhouette, and others of different shapes and colors, probably other aliens.

"Kara!" She heard a familiar voice getting closer. Her eyes were adjusting again. The girl approaching her was limping, probably injured, but that did not stop her. When finally arriving, she carefully touched her right arm.

"Alex." She whispered.

"I'm here. I got you, I got you…"

"Donovan…" Kara's voice was hard to listen with all the noises coming from the fight behind them. Alex got closer to Kara's face, placing her ear in front of her sister's mouth. "Donovan…" Kara repeated while trying to catch her breath. "G-go after Dabney Donovan…"

"Who is Donovan?" Alex asked.

"Right here, sweetheart." Said a voice behind them. Alex followed that voice until she saw him. Dark haired man with glasses, both his hands hidden behind his back. "If my castle falls, I shall fall with it. So bad you came to Kara," he glanced at the girl with the orange suit, "your job is done, my dear. Now we can go." His eyes were on Alex's again. "You were not supposed to be next to my Kryptonian subject, but time is ticking out." He brought one of his hands up to show them a grenade, no pin on it.

She did not know how, but a shot of adrenaline made her pull Alex down and roll over her sister to shield her with her body.

Alex felt Kara's weight on her. She did not have time to complain or react. A heat wave hit her sides and she felt her body being pushed backwards by Kara's. The next thing she knew was that the ground was not under her anymore. Air rushed next to her ears as both were sent flying away from where they were.

They rolled after hitting the ground. The agent felt a piercing pain in her right ankle and something warm coming out of her nose; she tasted iron in her blood.

She was slightly deaf, and noises were starting to come back. Perhaps it was because she was losing consciousness, the headache was worse now. She gasped to take in the air stolen from her lungs after the impact. Then she heard a grunt from Kara. _Kara!_ This was not the time to sleep, she had to help everyone.

Alex put all strength she had left to force her stunned body to stand up. Kara was not that far, but something was wrong, because her sister was not standing up. She was just lying there, on her stomach, her back rising up and down with irregular breathing. _What happened?_ Against her ankle's persistence to make her stop moving, Alex crawled to reach Kara.

When she got close enough, she saw the pool of blood starting to spread beneath Kara's body.

"Oh my God…"

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8: Justice Done

Hi! Final chapter here!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WORDS IN EACH REVIEW, FOR READING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! You made me very happy and I can't thank enough for that! I seriously think some of you will hate me after this but please remember, this is fanfiction, not real life. Many will probably wish this had stayed as a one-shot; but I'm sorry, I just wanted to twist things and make them different to what we usually read, so here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CW's Supergirl.

…

Chapter 8: Justice Done

…

 ***Flashback begins***

 _(Midvale, years before.)_

"Do you thinks he's there?"

It was Jeremiah's birthday, three years after his death. Kara and Alex were watching the stars on the roof of their house at Midvale.

Her mother, Eliza, was asleep; it was past midnight, officially her dad's birthday.

"Truth is…" Kara stopped looking up to lower her head and contemplate Alex, who still had her eyes towards the nocturnal sky, "I don't know. I like to think they are watching us; mom, dad, Jeremiah… and many others."

"What do you…" she gulped, "what do you think my dad would say after watching me from up there? I just… I know I don't have the best relationship with mom, and I'm not the best sister either." This time the older sister lowered her gaze. "I don't know if he'd be happy with me, or proud, or…" she bit her lower lip, "…disappointed, or…."

"Stop right there." Kara leaned her head against her left shoulder. "You're doing perfect, Alex. Eliza doesn't need you to be the perfect daughter, and I don't need a perfect sister, neither a bodyguard; stop trying to please everyone, you're not a robot."

"I'm your big sister, Kara. Of course I'll always look after you, and for that, I need to be…"

Kara lifted her head to meet Alex's eyes. "I just need my human sister to be human. That implies…"

"You don't understand… Looking after you was the last thing my dad asked me to do, and I'll keep that promise. Without you, I don't know what I would do…"

"With or without me, you'd do great. Because that's what you do; your nature. You don't need me, Alex. You never have."

…

 _(The night after Kara and Mon-El escaped from Cadmus.)_

When finally a commercial break started, the Kryptonian stood up from the couch to put a new bag of popcorn in the microwave oven.

"Want another drink?" She asked to her sister while looking into her fridge.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Was the only flat response that came back from Alex.

Frowning, Kara looked over the top of the fridge's door. Alex's silhouette contrasted against the halo of light from the TV screen. Seated on the couch. Silent. Still. Distant.

"Alex…" From behind, Kara passed her arms above Alex's shoulders, embracing her. "We'll find Jeremiah, I promise."

"It's not…"

"I'm truly sorry Cadmus was gone when you got there. Jeremiah should've come with us…"

Alex sighed. "It's not that… well, I guess you're right; it is in a way. My dad is alive, and you saw him…"

Kara's arms released her, a sense of cold was left; a gesture that confused Alex. Did not Kara usually tighten her hugs when she accepted her little sister's sense to notice her feelings? But Kara's next line sent her anguish to an upper level.

"I'm so sorry… I asked him to come with me. I should've done more…" Alex stood up and gave her back to the TV, focusing on her sister. Her voice had a tone of regret; blue eyes looking down, and by instinct, she stepped back when realizing Alex was staring at her, putting distance between them; avoiding Alex's gaze. "I understand if you can't forgive me for not bringing him with me."

Alex shook her head. Her mood was like that because she felt guilty for not seeing things coming; for not paying enough attention before; for not suspecting something was wrong with Kara not checking in for work; as she said to Kara when she saw her and Mon-El at the med bay, she should have been there.

The agent's brain was busy processing the misconception Kara had. Supergirl had been kidnapped; forced to solar flare, exposing herself in the most vulnerable position she could be, giving them freedom to do anything to her… but thanks to her dad, Cadmus did not had the chance to put her, or Mon-El, under further procedures of experimentation; however, all Kara was doing now was… taking responsibility of her dad's absence?

"I… I think I should go." Kara walked towards the window.

Alex had not super speed, but the window was closer to her than to Kara, and she was fast enough to grab her wrist.

"Kara Danvers, stop right there."

The Kryptonian finally had the courage to look at her, the TV light reflected in her wet eyes; although she had her powers back after hours under sunlight lamps, the girl looked broken and scared.

There were many words Alex wanted to say to clear things, but she could articulate nothing at the sight she had. She embraced Kara instead, and for the first time, her sister flickered at her touch.

"Kara?" Alex had to swallow and inhale a deep breath before being able to keep talking. "What's going on?"

"I was so close… I should've brought him with me." Her sister's body shook between sobs. She did not return the hug, but hid her face in Alex's shoulder. "He didn't let me to, but I should've tried harder, I could have done more; I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I didn't bring him back. I should have to..."

"Wait… it was his choice to stay there, Kara. You had to leave, Mon-El needed medical attention…"

"I'm the reason Jeremiah and Mon-El were taken there in the first place. It is my job to bring both home… It's me Cadmus wants, Alex… maybe if I go with them, they would give us Jeremiah back, I can negotiate…" Her words were cut when Alex brusquely released the hug and placed her in front of her, a hard grip on her shoulders. Kara blamed her thinking out loud; how could she be so careless on that? In her moment of sadness, that had slipped and she had revealed her mind to her sister. She should have kept those thoughts to herself; Alex should have never heard those words.

"Negotiate what, Kara?"

Kara saw her sister was angry with her. Alex's eyes were darker than usual and hard on her; her lips were trembling as well; her voice inconsistent.

"Delivering yourself to Cadmus? Is that so?"

"Alex…" Kara blinked nervously. Alex saw her anxiety, and moved her hands from Kara's shoulders, to cup her face.

"Look at me, Kara! She was not angry with her sister anymore; she was upset. "Don't you ever think of something like that again, do you understand? Handing yourself to Cadmus is not an option." Voice and eyes shot. "For that I would never forgive you, Kara. Never."

 ***Flashback ends***

…

Both Martians saw the explosion hitting the sisters. M'gann took the metal out of his left leg with a quick move. A furious J'onn J'onzz flew towards Hank Henshaw, followed by the White Martian.

Mon-El fell against another tank, he bounced back but the Green and White Martians intercepted the cyborg with fists and kicks.

Henshaw was buried with multiple punches on his torso from M'gann. He was about to release his red beam, but J'onn punched his head.

…

There were distant noises. All she could smell was dirt under her face and blood… blood in the air. It was hard to breath and somehow, her body was exhausted enough to command for more air, but each breath took a huge effort; only intensifying the pressure her heart was causing inside her chest. It took a little for her body to register through its senses. There was nausea, the kind of nausea she usually got from kryptonite exposure; the same feeling combined with weakness and… pain… yes, there was a painful burning sensation running from her upper legs to her torso.

She tried to stand up; she could not. There was no strength left, but why? Her powers were not entirely there, but some of them… that was when she saw green dots of rock around her. Kryptonite, that was the reason she was weak.

 _Alex…_ How was her sister? Kara hoped she had not smashed her sister by accident as they both touched the ground, Alex below her. As an immediate response to her thinking, Alex's voice was heard, it was distant and Kara feared she was imaging it.

 _"_ _Kara."_

Another voice. That voice was different… she knew that voice. It was from her childhood.

 _Mom?_

Everything was fuzzy. The burning sensation started to cool down a little; at first, she thought the wetness under her body was water from the tanks in that lab, nonetheless, this water was warm and it was denser. That smell of blood… it was hers. Her eyes were heavy, so she closed them for a few seconds, and the picture that came to her mind was the view of Krypton from her bedroom, back in Argo city.

"Oh my God…"

Her eyes went back to reality as she heard Alex, seeing her dragging on the ground, getting closer to where she was.

…

"Kara…" Lena dropped both wires.

 _"_ _Lena! What happened?!"_ Asked a concerned Winn in her ear. _"Lena! Answer me!"_

"An explosion or something hit Kara and Alex…"

 _"_ _What?!"_

"I have to help them, Winn…" Then she saw Sawyer running towards Alex. Fighting her own impulse to run after Kara, she could not ignore the fight happening in the corner of her eye; she knew she had to finish her work, and stop the cyborg before it caused more damage. "Looks like someone is going to help them. Winn, I need to finish this first!" She took the wires again. "You said two yellow ones, am I right?"

 _"_ _Yes! Two yellow wires tied to a black one, then you'll need to place the small part of the generator device which will emit the wave on the cyborg!"_

"Ok done!" She took the small metal square in her right hand. "I need someone to put this thing on the cyborg, so when I switch it…"

…

"Maggie, the small green rocks! Please, help me to put them away from her!"

Her heartbeat was slow. Kara's eyes were open enough to see hands removing Kryptonite from around her.

 _"_ _Kara."_ Alura's voice reached her ears one more time.

"The grenade… it had kryptonite." She heard Alex explaining to Maggie with sorrow emerging from her throat.

Kara's view gave a complete twist after a couple of hands carefully turned her body face up. What she saw were those warm hazel eyes she had looked so many times before.

"I'm here, Kara…"

This time Alex could not hide fear from her eyes.

Maggie paid attention to Kara's body. Her chest was rashly going up and down. The orange suit was stained brown with blood; too much blood was coming out of multiple wounds from the girl's upper legs, abdomen, and chest. In between blood, there were green tiny shards of kryptonite incrusted in Kara's body, some of them deeper than others. At the view, Sawyer had to grip her clothes to avoid covering her mouth with her hands. Kara looked bad, really bad; the pale skin, blood loss, rushed breathing, sweat on her forehead, flickering eyes; Maggie had seen this scenario before, with fallen agents. _This can't be happening… not to them…_

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here… I… Kara, I… I need to take Kryptonite out…" With trembling hands, Alex took the shards easy to grab, pulling them out. Kara was whimpering with each movement from her sister, but she knew that was not going to work, because the bleeding was not stopping.

"…lex…"

"I'll take them out…" Said Alex nervously, continuing with her task.

"Alex…" Kara tried to make her listen to her. But she was exhausted enough to not fight her back.

"You will start to heal…"

"A-Alex…" Kara wheezed.

"I just need to take them all out…"

"Alex!" Maggie called her, and Alex hated the way her girlfriend was looking at her… she hated those sympathetic glares from people. Those were eyes of resignation. Defeated eyes; but Alex was not giving up.

"No…" Alex denied with her head.

"Alex…" Maggie spoke with a soft voice. Trying to grab one of Alex's bloodied hands on Kara's body, but her girlfriend took it away from her.

"NO." Said Alex with a hardened expression; swallowing and clenching her teeth.

Another trembling hand took hers, and Alex saw it was Kara who was holding her hand, right above her lower abdomen.

"Alex… it's ok." Said the Kryptonian with a weak voice.

Kara's tired blue eyes were on her; the palest blue she had ever seen on them.

Lowering her gaze, Maggie stood up to give them some space.

"Maggie…" Alex looked at her as if being abandoned.

"It's ok." Her little sister reassured her. Bringing Alex's eyes on her again.

"No…" This time Alex could not suppress a sob; neither tears escaping from her red eyes. "No, it's not Kara." She tried to continue with her task to remove the green shards out of her sister, but Kara's grip kept her hand from moving. "Please… please let me…"

"Hurts… Donova's k-kryptonite… altered… bloodstream" Panting, Kara managed to say things as best she could.

"We need to get you out…"

"Alex…"

"Please." Alex begged, taking the Kryptonian in her arms. "Please don't do this to me, Kara." But all she saw was pain in her sister's face.

"Jeremiah… is… he alright?"

"Yes…" nodded Alex, "he's with mom. They can't wait to see you…"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"…handed myself… Cadmus… forgive…"

Alex gently took a strand of stained blonde hair our of her sister's face.

"There's nothing to forgive, Kara…"

…

 _"_ _GUYS! I have a delivery for the cyborg! Anyone wants to pick it up from me?"_

The Guardian heard Lena's voice in their channel and turned her head towards her, but everything rumbled with a _crack_ under his feet, and an expansive cloud of dust hit him sending him flying about two yards from his spot. When James sat up, he saw what caused it; he saw the cyborg in the center of a crater, J'onn J'onzz floating above him.

…

"Damn it!"

Lena had been thrown too. The CEO rushed to pick up her device; her excitement vanishing as she realized the heat component was destroyed.

"Lena! Are you ok?!" Maggie Sawyer was running in her direction. "I heard you talked about a delivery, but…"

"It's messed up, damn it! See this?" She pointed to a specific part in a cylinder, but it was hard for Maggie to notice it under the dim light of the lab. "I need to fix…"

"Hey! Is everyone ok?" The Guardian approached them too.

"Winn!" Lena touched her earbud.

 _"_ _What was that sound?! Are you ok?!"_ Replied Winn. _"Another DEO medical team is on the way to help wounded!"_

"The heat component is gone, Winn! Any idea of how to replace it? Everything is pretty much gone here, most of the equipment has been destroyed during the fight, there's no time to go out of here and look after…" A red light distracted her; the beam was coming from the crater, the light going up attempting to hit the Green Martian, but this one dodged it. "The beam…"

 _"_ _Lena?"_

"The beam! We could use it against him!"

"What do you mean? How?" Asked James.

"This device aims to recharge the cyborg, to impact his whole body with energy. Sheer force is not working, and since he's not human, fatigue is not something affecting him as it is happening with everyone else in our team. He's a big machine, and since his components are hard to bend, we need to use energy or something like it to crack it, to inflict damage to his mechanism. We need to hit his system with a powerful shock."

"So what do we have to do? What do you need to deliver?"

"This." Lena held a small black metal square, showing it to both. "We need to stick it on him. The generator device is too big to be taken to him, I could've done something smaller, but not with what I got at hand in this place, so I made this as the other end of it. The device triggers energy, and this squared friend releases it… Problem is, that we need a source of heat to replace the damaged piece on the device, I would ask Kara for her heat vision but…" The three of them looked at both sisters in the distance.

The Guardian clenched his fists with rage. "So, the red beam will be, where do you need it to hit?"

"The cyborg could hit straight to the device. I would need to move the switch at the same time so his energy joins the one used to trigger the wave. If I switch it on before, the device might burn…"

"To hit the device when you're right next to it? We can't do it like that, there must be…" Maggie started to counter her.

"This isn't about me, agent! We're out of time!" Replied Lena.

The ground shook beneath their feet again, but this time it only made them lose balance momentarily.

"I can take the square and put in on him." Said James, then he removed a part of his armor and handed it to Maggie. "Here…"

"What…"

"You switch the device, and remove your hand from it right away;" he told Lena, then he looked at Maggie, "you use my shield to cover both from the beam."

"But…"

"Just do it, I still have the rest of my armor. Just be in position, cause the bait will be out of the way, and let the beam come to you." Those words said, he ran away with the black square in his hand.

"Are you sure this will work? Asked Maggie, seeing the Guardian getting smaller as he was stepping away from them.

"I'm a Luthor…" replied Lena, who turned her gaze towards Kara and Alex. "Cadmus has to be vanished; and as I said to Kara, all I want is to see justice done."

…

"Krypton…"

"What?" Asked Alex, forcing herself to not break down in that moment. Both on the ground, she was holding Kara's head and shoulders with her left arm, her right hand was being held by Kara's left one.

"I saw Krypton… when I closed my eyes, and… my mom." She talked between whispers, wheezing with every word.

"Don't speak, just… wait… I heard Winn saying a medical team is on its way."

"Mom?" Her little sister's eyes where looking at something above her, something Alex could not see.

"Kara, listen to me. Just stay with me… ok?

"My mother is here…"

…

 _"_ _Guys! Cover the Guardian!"_ Instructed Winn to the whole team. _"The Guardian has a device, and he needs to reach the cyborg! Cover him!"_

The White Martian was holding Henshaw, waiting for the Green Martian to hit him.

"Director, stand back! He's mine!" Yelled the Guardian, who charged against the cyborg with a kick, taking the chance to quickly place the small square behind the cyborg's right shoulder while keeping on with more kicks.

It worked, because his action was unnoticed by Hank Henshaw.

…

The bleeding wasn't stopping and Kara's breaths were slowing down.

"Alex… you don't h-have to be strong with me." The girl forced out.

Those words made Alex's tears fall freely, and the agent had to clear her broken voice.

"I'm scared, Kara…"

"Me too…" She offered a gentle smile, running the back of her fingers along the side of Alex's cheek. The older sister took her hand again to intertwine their fingers.

"The med team will be here soon…"

"I love you…"

"Stop…" Alex sobbed. "Don't do that, don't start with a goodbye speech, you've done that before… you can't do it again, do you understand?"

"Alex…"

"You've been out of trouble before, so you'll go through this and be fine, ok?"

"Alex…"

"I can't go home without you, Kara. I'll be grounded forever, remember?" And both laughed at previous memories from their teenager's years.

Supergirl was paler, her eyes barely open, and Alex felt her hand was getting colder.

"I'll be looking after you f-from the stars…"

"No…" Alex shook her head.

"I have t-to say goodbye this time…"

"Kara…"

"Alex… please…" And the way Kara looked at her made her world surreal.

Alex had a bad feeling about this, she just could not accept it. She could not accept Kara being hurt like that, Kara weak like that, Kara defeated like that, Kara dying like that… and fresh tears caught in her throat again. She knew that due to the nature of their job, both were risking their lives everyday, and that the possibility of not going back home was always there… but Kara, Kara was hope and sunlight, someone like that could not die in a place like that cold lab; in the middle of corpses and wreckage, with nothing but concrete on their heads, in a pool of blood, wearing a prisoner's suit; a hero should not die like a lab rat. Her sister should not be dying there at all!

She had to stay strong… for Kara.

"Kara I… you've not idea how honored I am to call you my sister." She squeezed their hands. "Thank you, for all the joy you've brought to my…" but she could not finish the sentence with the shaking of her body. "God, I can't do this…"

Kara's free hand grabbed her right hand too. "Stop thinking you've failed."

"What am I gonna do without you?"

"You don't need me, you never have, remember?" She chuckled. "You're t-the most beautiful being I've seen… and my most precious one in the universe. Go home, Alex."

With that, Alex released her hand to hug her, whispering in her ear. "You brought dad home, thank you so much, Kara… I love…" Her voice was cut when Kara's breathing stopped, and her sister was limp in her arms.

…

J'onn felt a hole inside his chest. Something had happened. It took him a few seconds to know what; a beating was missing. Kara's beating could not be heard anymore.

The Green Martian saw how the red beam was going to impact the Guardian, and behind James, Lena and Maggie were covered with the shield, Lena's hand ready to switch the cyborg's destruction. There would be a wave once energy was released, so when the beam was going to strike the device, he flew towards the girls who had become his daughters, covering them with a protective embrace just as a force was hitting on his back, pushing them away.

A red light illuminating all the place.

…

Winn heard the explosion outside the vehicle and through his earbud.

"Guys?"

No response.

"Guys?!"

 _"_ _Guardian here…"_ He heard, but James's voice was different. _"Supergirl down."_

…

They went outside and sunrise welcomed them.

Body after body, every fallen agent and alien was taken out of that secret government basement.

Only a few DEO agents and aliens made it out alive.

There was nothing left from the cyborg.

Lillian Luthor had been arrested.

Dabney Donovan had fallen with his castle.

Helen Amoura had to be judged.

Cadmus was gone.

Once on the surface, sunlight revealed most of the wounds, making it easier for the med team to take kryptonite shards out of Supergirl. But this time, removing kryptonite out of her body and sunlight exposure made no difference. Time was out.

Alex would not let go Kara's body, so she stayed there, holding her in silence. J'onn J'onzz kneeled in front of Alex, leaving Kara in the middle, and surrounded both with his arms, resting his forehead against Alex's.

The Green Martian knew the prayer. "You have been the sun of our lives; our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on your journey home…" He took a deep breath to keep his posture, but a tear rolled down on his cheek. "We will remember you in every dawn, and await the night we'll join you in the sky… Rao's will be done."

"J'onn…" Alex Danvers talked to him. "We're going with our family, we're both going home."

 _No, no… wait, wait… to family. Love bonds us all._

The Green Martian kissed her forehead as they stayed there, letting the warmth of sunlight fulfill them, just as Kara did.

…

THE END

…

I know you probably wanna punch me, but I wanted to stick with my original idea. Thank you for reading, and I'm truly sorry if I broke your heart with this.


End file.
